


Unbound Skies

by ZeldaSpirit93



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: (Also there will be themes that will be in this story you may not want to read), (Other tags will be added as the story goes), (Warnings will be given in each chapter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author has only played the remake, Blood and Injury, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Female Cloud Strife, Genderbending, M/M, Other, POV Alternating, Slice of Life, Triggers, lesbian Tifa, sensitive topics, warnings, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: It made no difference.It didn't matter what choices they made.You can't forget or change your history.The decisions you make now will affect your future.Choosing the obvious option isn't always the best.Making a single mistake can cost everything.But at what cost?Because everyone is watching you.Even if you don't want them to.Cloud wonders... is there any escape, or any reason to fight anymore? Why bother, it's not like she's interested.__Basically an AU novelization of FF7 remake (with changes sprinkled all over, and a healthy serving of Cloti, and a few other teased pairings on the side) -Mostly Cloud centric-
Relationships: (Others will be included), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 31
Kudos: 31





	1. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things to consider before reading this. This story won’t be exactly how I normally write my novelizations. Namely because of how many hours of content this game has. So I’m going to assume that the majority of you guys have at least seen the cutscenes of the game.
> 
> So, yes if you guys haven't played the remake you will be confused when I write the next chapters. I will not be writing every thing that happens, that also includes major cut scenes. Even if I reference in another chapter. I will even skip through entire (or most of) the chapters. 
> 
> The parts I choose to write are mostly some of the more fleshed out scenarios and even add onto the lore. Also be warned of the lot of the stuff I will write might deviate from the canon story.

* * *

**_Normal POV_ **

* * *

This is a job. 

And like every job, it needs to be done, through and through. Even if this plan was crazy the pay should be more than enough encourage their new hire. Since he has the skills needed for this specific job.

Or at least that what Tifa says. 

But considering where everyone was at, it was pretty much too late to concern their alternative options. 

They were all hitchhiking in a discrete train cart all the way to their destination. Each of them taking a space inside the cart for their own comfort. They were a total of four inside, each one of them spending their time accessing and preparing for the arrival. Which according to their inside man on the job. Shouldn’t take more than ten minutes to arrive. 

The only female of the four sat at the far corner of the train cart, clicking away at her PHS, holding all of their necessary information for the job. Subconsciously brushing her brown bangs behind her ear, while adjusting the pink bandana encircled around her head. She was a slender beautiful woman, though she may not look like she was suit for combat, she was small and sneaky. Able to run around without being detected, a great assignation skill. 

“Got everything set?” One of her friends asked; she glanced up from her device, the one that asked was a tall man. Built for strength and had an expression that was a mix of concern and concentration. he looked more like someone who’s the seen the nastier part of the world. Like her he wore a pink bandana around his head as well. Only he didn’t wear any kind of amour like she did. 

“Just got some deciphering to take care of. But I’m almost there.” She answered, though even though her voice was calm, part of her was trying to process that this was it. 

They’re actually going through with this. 

The man sensed the slight turn in her voice and honestly, he couldn’t blame her. If anything, he’s basically on the same boat with her, and wonders if what they’re doing is will actually help the planet and the people. 

People like her dad. 

To be honest, the anticipation was getting to all of them.

“So uh…” The youngest of their group started, “how many guards do you think will be there?”

“Depends, probably at least a couple.” The only female responded earnestly looking away from her PHS. 

“Yeah… should’ve figured.” He said lowering his gaze on the rifle on his lap. He’s a healthy young plump man, with a face that breathed innocence. The second guy didn’t look like he’d be part of their rag team at all even with all the getup. Like the two others, he’s also wearing a pink bandana only instead of covering only the forehead, it covered the entirety of his head. Taming the majority of his wild dark brown hair down. He also had make-shift metal pauldrons strapped on, making his shoulders appear wider than they really are. 

“I mean this is Shinra after all.” The other man responded roughly, “I don’t think they’ll let anyone just waltz in there.” 

_*Without a doubt.*_ The woman wondered to herself. There’s a reason why they needed to hire a professional to help them out with this mission. 

Well, at least that’s what Tifa says, supposedly the person she recommended is prepared for this kind of work. More or less that this person is skilled in fighting and should help them pass all the guards. None of them have seen their hire as of yet. So they had absolutely no idea who Tifa’s recommendation is, other than this new merc has known Tifa since they were kids. 

Born from the same village before moving to Midgar in search of work. 

“You think the new guy will be enough to help?” The same plump man asked. Dark brown eyes momentarily glancing up at the cabin’s ceiling, right there awaiting merc is, riding on the train instead of inside with them. Before heading out Tifa mentioned that they would catch up with them. With ID and all. 

The only indication that their merc was tailing along was three loud knocks from on top. 

“They better be.” Everyone turned to the last person. Or better yet, the leader of their group. 

If there was anyone who looked the part of this mission. It was definitely this man right here. 

He was by far the biggest one, tall and heavily muscled from years of hard labor. He was missing an arm, that’s been replaced with a large Gatling Gun that looked ready to shape anyone’s face into a mess of holes. His normal arm was littered with heavy tattoos. And even if he wasn’t missing an arm, his sheer appearance would intimidate anyone shitless. 

He’s the bare image of someone whose been chewed by harsh reality of the world and then spat out. 

“I don’t care if they’re Tifa’s best friend.” He lifted his gun appendage up with balanced ease. “If they fuck up once. I will not hesitate to shove this gun up their ass so deep that they’ll be spitting bullets for weeks.” 

That’s another thing, he doesn’t have a filter if he’s not around his daughter. 

The single female in the cabin leaned back a little more. “Talk about the mental image.” 

But then again, what would she expect, this is Barret they’re talking about. Always shoot first, ask questions later. 

The only woman sighed, taking a moment to glance down a her PHS, it was an older model a regular flip oppose to the touch screen that Shinra released a couple years back. 

Before the mission came into play each of them contacted their connections. From weaponry, assets, to top secret information (that’s the one their plump friend was in charge of). One of their accomplices used to work for Shinra a grade A hacker. 

If it weren’t for his skill, their ID’s would’ve been locked on for fraud the second they entered the train. It’s a simple job really, but it was enough. 

A few more minutes passed by before they all heard a large creaking squeak. 

It was slight, but they also felt the train slow down just a fragment. Everyone glanced at each another. They’re now reaching their destination. 

“I’d say at least 2 guards at the gate.” Barret warned. 

As if they wouldn’t. There shouldn’t be any doubt that the place would be guarded, no matter thin is may seem. All they had to do was be prepared and take actions as soon as possible before any of their enemies have the chance to contact headquarters. They had no rooms to make any mistakes. Regardless of how small it may seem. 

The train slowed further into a stop. Making the rest of the group rise to their feet, in a series of steps all getting a preparing and strapping their weapons for quick access right as the train came to a complete stop. 

**It’s go time.**

...

It was almost apparent that they could hear voices outside of train. Two adult males, sounding roughly middle age with two different rasps. 

Barret pointed his gaze at the only woman and the muscled man, making them glance at each other and nod once. 

No problem. 

The man directed a finger at the farther edge of the train when they carefully snuck out of the cart. She smirked and slipped away silently. He watches her crept through the small edges of the other side of the train, running to the front. Right where they’ll find their first target.

That officer never saw it coming. Along with his companion who barley had a chance to latch onto the danger before someone grabbed him and incapacitated him. 

...

Taking down the two guards was easy, no buts or ifs. It’s a wonder how these guys were even hired as guards if all it took was a kick to the stomach to put them down. 

“Man, if that’s all it is to these guys, wonder if that merc will even be needed.” She mentioned to her companion. 

“Don’t pull it just yet Jessie, we have yet to get inside.” The tall male mentioned once putting the now unconscious officer down. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved a hand right as their third friend jump beside them, moments before Barret took a calm step out of the train’s cabin. 

He nodded once firmly at them, it was the only command the trio needed to strut ahead, leaving him with their hired merc. 

“Get down here merc.” Barret groused; hidden eyes darted up where their hire was standing on.

Even with sunglasses, he was able to see the person flip off the cart and smoothly on the concrete floor. 

The guy was crouched only letting the leader get a good look at their spiky blonde hair, clothes and the hunk of a sword in the guy’s grip. 

Barret has seen a lot shit in his life. Hell, a lot of that shit had done him wrong. Most of which was done by the damn Company of Shinra, but never once did it ever occur who this new fighter would join them on their mission was. 

The person stood, and immediately he knew where their skills came from. And… the guy is really short, but there was no mistakening the inhuman glow in their eyes.

 _Mako eyes._

The merc sheathed their sword, connecting the flat of the heavy blade onto the strong metallic holster at the very center of their back. 

Never once did Tifa ever state that he would be working. With. A. Damn. SOLDIER!

Mako-stained eyes turned to him, an intense stare bearing back at Barret. A seething rage building in the older’s veins, however never got to say or express it because a loud “Halt!” shouted out followed by a “Who goes there!” second after. 

There **are no** room for mistakes, so he bit back his damn tongue and stepped forward. Moving to the edge to avoid the enemy attacks. “You’re up.” 

If this punk is really worth it, then they should have no problem taking care of two measle infantrymen. Barret went ahead and regrouped with the others, sparing the merc a final glance and dove in the building. 

The blonde-haired SOLDIER didn’t say anything but pull their sword off the magnetic holster and back in their grip. Pointing it directly at the impending officers, the tip of the weapon pointed upwards to range an attack. 

The two officers raced towards the one with the sword, guns pointed and ready. Seemingly ignoring Barret as they placed their sole attention on the shorter.

“This is your final warning. Lower your weapon!”

The only response the officer got in return was far too quick for him to retaliate, because the SOLDIER charged forward. The blonde became nothing but a blur, far too fast, and before anyone knew it the colossal blade sliced the one who made his demands cleanly in half. The large sword sliced vertically, bone and flesh yielding to the weapon as it crossed the man’s shoulder, across his sternum and to lower left of his abdomen. 

Blood splattered along with the agonized yell before the merc dove again forward and dug their blade into the officer’s chest. Effectively cutting him off from the world and pain. 

The other infantryman shouted for his companion but acting a smite quicker to shoot the enemy down while distracted. The SOLDIER’s reaction was beyond human comprehension, they spared no second, diving down successfully avoiding bullets while pulling his large blade out. Rolling out of range and splitting distance between them. The man kept firing his rifle, grunts and yells apparent from anxiety and rage at the loss of his companion, but it was futile.

The blonde dodge every aim, practically dancing and avoiding all shots fired. Panic grew in the officer’s heart, desperately trying to get at least one hit.

And then he ran out of bullets. 

The SOLDIER lifted their head, body stopping at the momentary pause. The man quickly went for their satchel to reload. An opportunity. They held a firm stance then practically lunged at the other man. Who then squeaked, yes actually squeaked before the merc dove low and swung the sword in contrast the man’s legs. The man screamed as he fell back, eyes hidden behind his helmet widening when he saw the faint red splatter mess of his legs, only for that image to be blocked by the wide edge of the dark sword. Cutting through his ribcage entirely, he managed to make a gurgling sound before collapsing to the ground like his friend. Dead. 

The merc stood straighter pulling the sword up and flicking the fresh blood off the metal.

That’s that. 

Mako stained eyes glanced ahead to see that their employer was already up ahead with the others. 

But just as they stepped into the building more footsteps clattered against the floor. “Who in the Hell—!?”

More of them. 

At the corner of Mako eyes, the new merc saw the rest of the people hiding discretely from the officers, all their attention was solely on the new hire. 

“Hands where I can see ’em!” One of the officers shouted, that was the group’s cue, they all shoved and jumped over the ticket rails. The single woman jumped over bolting into a run, but not before giving another quick take at their merc.

She waved one time. “Have fun.” 

Then hightailed out of there, the merc didn’t react to that. Instead they prepared their sword once more. 

Time to get this over with. 

...

The next time they all meet their hire again is when they make it to the door. Jessie had connected her out-of-date PHS to the terminal to open the gate. Carefully connecting it to the system; using the pass codes her inside person gave her.   
  
“All right if all goes well it shouldn’t take long.” She mentioned clicking on the buttons. She could see the bar slowly emptying inside the security system. Almost done. 

They were pretty close now, all that's left was... Their new merc’s footsteps were light, but still audible, meaning they took care of all the guards.

That… was fast. There was at least four to six of those guys in there. Then again, Tifa’s word never failed them before, so why was this any different?

“…”

…okay, despite being in focus of her task, everyone’s curiosity skyrocketed and couldn’t hold still anymore. So they in synchronized fashion glanced behind them, finally seeing what their hire looked like properly.

Their strategist looked surprised.

Their info collector gaped.

And Jessie blinked owlishly. 

Well… he’s not exactly what she expected. If anything, she imagined someone… taller, more muscular, heck even heroic looking. But instead they got a very skinny (actually the merc looks almost malnourished), short if not average kind of guy. In fact, the large sword on their back looked larger than the guy himself. If it weren't for his uniform he would look like some kind of lost kid. 

But considering how he took care of those guards; there isn’t much room to argue. Also, he’s kinda cute. Jessie almost snickered at the thought, “so what’s SOLDIER boy’s deal? Is he one of us now?” She turned back to her work, “he’s got balls this, uh… what was his name again Biggs?” 

“Cloud.” He answers besides her, “Cloud Strife.”

“Right.” Interesting name actually. 

“And he isn’t a SOLDIER anymore.” Biggs crouched to help her, “still he’s a professional—unlike the rest of us. I’m glad to have him.” 

“This is a one time gig.” Cloud’s response was short and course. “When it’s done, we’re done.” 

And just like it got silent really quick. 

“Real joy to work with.” Biggs breathed in one long sarcastic sigh. 

Jessie shrugged. “Real joy to look at too.” 

Biggs rolled his eyes at usual antics. “Here we go…” 

“Looks are what people notice first.” She argued. 

“Guess I’m not on the same page in ’people’.” 

She almost laughed, “I’d say you’re not even reading the same book.” 

“Enough. We’re done here.” 

“Or even the same—” 

“Give it a rest Jessie.” He really meant to keep it in her pants, but he knew it would just get her more excited. So he didn’t say that version.

It got silent again, other than the noises of the nearby reactor and sector city outside. 

“C’mon, nobody’s do something this crazy just for money.” Their fourth member added almost joyfully. (And maybe because he was getting interested about the guy). “They may not think you’re a true believer, but you know what I think?” 

“Not interested.” 

If that wasn’t a cold shoulder, they didn’t know what was. 

But thankfully that chill didn’t reach farther than it already did because the door opened just seconds later. Jessie couldn’t help but smirk at her handiwork before quickly gathering her things and running into the newly accessed entrance. With Biggs following right behind her, gun in hand for any Shinra troopers. He wouldn’t doubt there’d be more inside, especially if any of the officers managed to send word of their infiltration. 

Barret watch the two run inside before taking a step closer to the unlocked gate, even with his eyes hidden behind his shades the intensity of his glare pierced through the new hire. “Wedge.” 

Hearing his name had him gulp heavily, glancing between Cloud and Barret nervously. Partially torn from his curiosity to his loyalty, but the ladder won out that round. No way was he going to be singled out right now, and by Barret nonetheless. So without hesitation followed his leader’s command, quickly leaving the space and follow Jessie and Biggs. 

Barret’s icy stare didn’t lessen. In fact, it seemed to get worst by the second as he stared at Cloud. The damn mutt bred SOLDIER of Shinra themselves.

A growl burned in his throat as he directed it to the blonde punk. “You better be worth the money. Every. Last. Gil.” 

Cloud didn’t respond. Only returning that glare in the same intensity. The Mako in his eyes seemingly burning with the same amount of animosity.

Barret turned around and followed the other. 

Cloud followed in toe without hesitation. There is nothing to hide or cower from.

It’s a job.

And like every job, it needs to be done. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, something I must mention if you guys continue to read from here on out. I purposely avoided adding specific tags for the sake of keeping the story more on surprise side. There WILL be heavy themes in this fic that a lot of you might not like or care for. Many of which can be very sensitive for many of you readers, I will be adding warnings at the beginnings of the chapter if they brush or full on talk about it. 
> 
> The only thing I can say is either read with an open mind, or be prepared for them. So I might as well say it:
> 
> There WILL be “LGBTish themes” in this fic. As well as more controversial topics. But it is not the main plot point or the driving force of this story. After all, FF7 is already a compelling story as it is. 
> 
> This is your first of many warnings.


	2. Unwanted Reinforcement

* * *

_**Barret's POV** _

* * *

This merc better be worth the Gil. 

He’s spending a shit load of money on this guy. Though so far the asshole has shown that he at least has some skills to back up his worth. So, it may not be a total loss, sure as hell made their job easier. But even so, there’s something nabbing him at the back of his head.

It’s hard to say, but he didn’t plan to keep his mind thinking on it. No way in hell he trusted him or his damn attitude. 

That punk rubbed him in the wrong way and Barret’s sure that if the punk made one mistake. One single slip up. He won’t hesitate to leave the asshole behind, deal with the Shinra masses on his own. He doesn’t care who he is or what’s his story, he doesn’t care if he’s Tifa’s bestie or even a distant relative. He’s not going to risk the safety of his team or mission because of this damn asshole. 

And if really came down to it, if he had to pull that trigger...

“Our lives are on the line now.” Barret said turning to the mutt. “You listening Merc?” He’s making that message clear, pointing the gun at his head. “One false move… give me a reason that you're going to turn against us.” The bullets flew from the barrels of his gun arm, not once did the punk react, until one of the Sentry Rays crumpled down to the ground. 

Mako tainted eyes glanced over to the crumpled machine. Broken beyond repair. 

If Barret has to say it again, he will. He’s making the message clear. “And that happens.” 

“Well so much for having Cloud do all the fighting.” Jessie adds nonchalantly. “To bad there’s some places a sword just can’t reach…” 

She then returned closer, stepping closer to the merc and leaning in. “Just… try to bear with him, would you?” 

Barret grinned with an excited chuckle lifting his arm as he grinned at the other. Impressed is he? 

SOLDIER boy huffed and went on ahead. “Should’ve asked for more money.” 

“…”

Why that little—

...

“That’s our target.” Jessie informed inching closer to the rails. “The Reactor Core.”

Reaching the reactor actually didn’t take as long as Barret thought. Which was the best thing that happened so far, the sooner they bounce to it, the better. 

He and the merc approached closer as she continued, “we gotta set the bomb at the bottom.” 

At the mere sight of the reactor Barret could feel his veins pumping. Already he can feel the tension rising within him, the smell of the mako was strong in here, stronger than the persistent fumes outside. 

They say mako has this changing lingering scent, but it has a slightly different variable to everyone who inhales it. What he smells is tar and a hint of iron. The sheer odor of it was enough to have his stomach churning in a stronger rage. Mako isn’t some kind of fuel to be used as a power source. Humans were not meant to even so much know what it’s supposed to look like. Or even damn use it for their own personal shit and belongings!

The mere thought of it, and the company sucking the planet dry made him that much eager to blow that thing to smithereens. 

“Let’s get down there.” Jessie stated moving to her left where a ladder was embedded. 

SOLDIER boy followed after, turning around and grabbing onto the handlebars and climbing down for a few steps before alternating to the edges, hooking the flats of his boots on the sides and sliding smoothly down. 

Barret grumbled slightly, but went in, he’s always hated ladders and stairs. He grasped onto the bars with his one hand and went down as well. (Granted not as graceful as SOLDIER boy) but they were close. Jessie wasn’t too far ahead staring down at the mechanical sight beneath them. And the further they went down, the harsher and stronger the pungent smell got. 

“Goddamn…” Barret hissed, the smell of the asphalt burning his nostrils. “I can practically taste the mako in here… hurry it up!”

The other two didn’t say anything, instead just went about. He noticed how Jessie was covering her nose a few times. But the merc seemingly not bothered by it at all. (Or least was good at hiding it). 

Maybe that’s another reason he didn’t trust the asshole. His kind practically swallow the damn thing in their bodies. 

They’re now just one level above the reactor now. The anticipation was finally creeping in his veins. “My Heart’s pounding like a jackhammer!” 

He heard the merc snort, “scared, huh?” 

“Hah!” Barret laughed, “more like excited. I’ve been dreaming about this for years!” 

“Heads up boys—the end’s in sight.” Jessie stated capturing their attention. They reached the second lower level, a few more before reaching the unprotected reactor. 

She grinned waving a salute. “I leave the rest in your capable hands. Good luck!” 

Cloud went in first, grabbing the edges of the ladder and sliding down. Barret again, though a little slower due to having a gun for an arm went after. The railings weren’t much different from the others, but they were slightly thinner due to being so close to the floor. 

If the smell was so bad at the top, it was so much more pungent down here. The back of his throat did have a little bit of a rasp to it, from not coughing. But he found himself being able to withstand it a little. (Probably from inhaling it for so long already).

“You think, if we fell in, we’d sink right down to the bottom? To the planet’s core.” Barret wondered, looking over the safety rails and down at the glowing liquid. 

“No. The pump would suck us back up.” He retorted curtly. 

“How comforting.” He grumbled, man just the thought of it made him want to get this over with! 

...

It almost seemed too easy, being able to reach the reactor without any type of security here. But maybe Shinra isn’t as smart as they think they are by putting all the defenses outside, leaving the inside completely defenseless.

Talk about entering the dragon’s castle. 

All the bark on the outside, and the growling in the inside. Or however that analogy goes, he doesn’t care. He and the merc stepped closer, staring at the fairly maintained reactor. The same thing that’s sucking up all the planet’s blood. He felt his skin bristle at the large sight of it. 

Barret was the one to approach it first. 

“All right.” He spun to face his new companion, “let’s see if little Stamp really can bite the hand that feeds.” He pulled out Jessie’s bomb holding it towards the blonde kid. “Go on. Do the honors.” 

Cloud didn’t move from place, staring at Barret. “Prove to me that you’re the guy Tifa says you are. That you really are one of us.”

Cloud crosses his arms. “Never said I was. I’m just here for the paycheck.” 

“…”

Why that son of a—he shoved the bomb closer to the asshole’s arms. “Then do the damn job!”

The punk audibly sighed, unhooking his arms and taking the explosive out of his single hand and placing it on the reactor. 

Barret again, couldn’t help but grin at the action, watching the merc strap it down in place. Making sure to set in securely as he pressed a couple of the buttons to activate it. However, when he was about to activate the timer, something snapped. 

It was instant and completely caught Barret off guard when the kid gripped his head. Hunching over, fingers digging into his skull and grunted like he had a hell of headache. Just like before they entered the second base of the reactor.

What the...— 

“What’s wrong.” 

It was like his question was a switch. Because the kid stopped, torso still leaning over but it didn’t look like he was in pain anymore. Barret could only watch when the merc then composed himself again, breathing deeply and lifting his head. Hand falling to his side, which he then craned his head over his shoulder staring at Barret momentarily. Barret caught sight of the surprised expression of the kid’s pale face, the kid looked confused and worried?

Now that Barret thought about it, that’s the most expressive he’s seen the merc be. And not in the good kind of way; what the hell just happened?

“You doin’ alright?”

“I’m fine.” He said hands going back on the bomb to set it up. Short and curt and returning back to business. “What about the timer?” 

Talk about changing the subject. Ah, whatever. It's not like he really cares anyways. 

“Your call merc.” Barret stated taking a couple steps forward to see the bomb himself.

For a moment the kid didn’t do anything, like he was contemplating for a few seconds then setting the number. 

**20 minutes.**

Barret snorted, “pretty cocky, ain’tcha?” 

Again the merc doesn’t say anything, instead he reaches out, ready to click the button to start the countdown. 

—and then he doesn’t. 

There was faint audible gasp from the younger, head snapping up as he pulls away from the bomb. It was like a kick-start, rupturing the entirety of his being with rage in the leader. He Fucken **Knew** It! He rose his gun arm up, aiming at the changing asshole.

“You double-crossing—” But the punk doesn’t take another step, hunched over with a hand grabbing the handle of his blade, back facing Barret entirely. Head looking around as if searching for something. But Barret doesn’t move from his spot either, gun ready to fire if this asshole so much makes—

“Get Down!” The voice the merc makes Barret blink, only moments before the guy spins around and leaps at him at lightning speed. There was no chance of the AVALANCHE leader to react in time before the merc’s gloved, but _strangely small_ palms were on him. Barret made a sound right as he was shoved away from the center. 

If there is any doubt that SOLDIER’s are strong, that was completely stripped from Barret’s mind when merc pushed him. Even if the kid was shorter and bonier than him, he was still able to fully knock him out of the middle space. Pushing him towards the edge of the platform and onto his ass. 

A curse boiling behind his lips but was ripped away when there was a hammering thud. A large red metallic appendage dug into the platform, crushing the metal plating under.

Right where he had been _previously_ standing. 

"..."

A bleak moment let the thought cross in Barret’s head. The merc just, did he just—!?

Yet that thought didn’t fully corporate because that machine outstretched itself, making itself further into a threat. And it wasn’t going to wait for them to get ready. 

“What the hell!?” He roared quickly getting onto his feet behind merc who now drew his sword at the machine. 

“A Scorpion Sentinel.” Cloud stated, legs spreading in a battle stance. 

The body was large, covered in red plating, a long metallic tail shimmering with electricity, standing dangerously on six legs with two heavily armed claws on both ends of the upper torso glowing vibrant green. Like the name states, heavily resembling a scorpion. 

And like a real scorpion it was honing on it’s prey. Which didn’t wait another second to direct a red beam at them. Only sheer seconds when the plating on it’s arms outstretched to reveal an array of bullets and missiles. All of them ready to blow them to ash. 

Barret growled, like hell he’s going to die like this. He reared his arm, aiming right back at the metal beast. The barrel rolled, spiraling around as the bullets ruptured from the gun and at the machine. Sparks flew all around where they hit, some of which created the holes while others bounced off with the sparks.

At the corner of his eye he saw the merc running around the damn machine, sword held in his small but vice grip then diving in without fear. The blade looked like it was fairing a lot more than he thought when he caught sight of deep gashes in the less tougher metal.

The kid looked like he was dancing with the damage he was giving the sentinel. 

But then the thing moved, legs straightening and creating less of an arch and moving around like a damn spider. The upper body arching back when the arms moved the extra weaponry popping out of the compartments and aiming towards the kid. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Barret shouted, pressing the button on the lower side of his mechanical arm, already the gun whirled to life in concentration. Then it was ready, sparing no moment when his _focused shot_ rammed forward. His aim damn good as ever as it hit the ammunition spot on. Matching with the rest of the bullets and causing it to explode.

Thankfully the merc must have caught notice of it in mere moments because he rolled out of the way in time. Just in nick of the explosion, one that made Barret grin mad when he saw the majority of the arm blow right off. Mostly plating and the ammunition, meaning it could no longer use that arm against them. 

"Hell Yeah!" He cheered.

But that grin was wiped clean off when the head of it turned to him. The glowing green lights that represented eyes aimed entirely on him. A red light beam moving in his direction.

**Shit.**

His response was to shoot it, but the legs crawled all towards him, stamping on the ground as it reached him. Just as it reached him, the two front legs arching up like a horse and thrusting them down. Barret could only to fire a small round of bullets before he's forced to jump out of the way. Barely missing the two front legs that arched down a lot like spider fangs. He missed the frontal attack, but that costed him, when he realized he dodged to the side of the sentinel. He didn't realize the danger he was in, instead he rose his mechanical arm to fire again; until he could not. 

Brown eyes barely managed to widen when he saw the large tail behind it encircle around Barret. He grunted and yelled out in a mix of shock and pain when it trapped him tightly. Feet no longer touch the ground as it was brought up around to front of it’s glowing head.

He struggled, kicking and swaying his legs, arms worming inside the metal tail to beak free but to no avail. He shouted, glaring up at the creation when it’s only other hand rose within level. The metal claws opening to reveal what looked to be a red laser and more bullet barrels.

**Fuck!**

He struggled more—then suddenly dropped, catching a momentary blur of the merc leaping on the sentinel’s shoulder. Sword lifted and swiped diagonal, it was as if the claw was made of butter instead of harden iron because the appendage came clean off. Falling to the caged floor with a loud clank and just like that Cloud moved quick and efficient. Leaping off the shoulder, into the air and onto the other shoulder. The sword aimed across from his body and thrusting it directly into the head.

The machine reacted almost exactly like an animal would, flailing and thrashing, it's only good arm going to get Cloud off who dove down and dodged it seamlessly then jumping high on the back. Whatever the hell he did next caused the tail to uncoil and throw Barret across the place. He shouted when he felt his back hit against the railing it best from the force; thankfully still strong enough to hold his weight when he crashed. 

Barret grunted, shutting his eyes for a moment then willing himself to get up to his feet. He saw the merc jump right off the thrashing Scorpion Sentinel with a perfect flip, but not before twisting his body to fully face it. Hand pressed to the flat of his sword as he descended he thrusts out palm, fingers spread wide as a yellow glow encircled his wrists right when a ray of lightning shot from the air.

_What in Gaia's hell?!_

Cloud landed perfectly, just as the machine collapsed legs bent or spread out. Seemingly staggered still as it didn’t so much budge an inch right when the glow around Cloud's wrist dimmed away.

 _Lightning Magic._

“You had Materia and you never said anything?!”

“Didn’t think we need it. But this thing has reinforced armor plating—but the internals can be overloaded.”

Barret internally growled. “That would’ve been nice to KNOW!”

But the punk didn’t say anything else, only preparing his sword again. As the Scorpion Sentinel rose back to his feet. Already they could see the smoke and sparks blare to life, showing the extent of it’s damage.

“Get ready.” Cloud warned, legs spreading and readying his sword again. "The real fight starts now." 

Barret pumped his gun arm and retook his former distance, arm up and ready. No problem.

He grinned. “Come and get it asshole!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what the hell Mako smells like, I've read a few share of fanfics on this universe and I've come across a lot of ideas and different odors of what it could smell like. So until the devs confirm it, I decided to go for all the above and just made it that Mako smells different to everyone.
> 
> (Think of it similar to the "Amortentia Potion" from Harry Potter) only instead of what they're attracted to, it's could be either something they hate or like? It varies through person to person. 
> 
> For all we know Mako can smell like cotton candy or shit. 
> 
> ...  
> Normally I do write battle scenes namely because they're fun to explore, but I think I'll save it for later (Also I lowkey hate that Scorpion battle because of how many times it kicked C̶l̶o̶u̶d̶'̶s̶ my ass).
> 
> Also on that note, I know in the remake Cloud had Fire Materia, but I remember hearing the original he had lightning, so I decided to give that Cloud instead.


	3. A Fateful Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special for you guys today, barely made it, but I got the chapter going to Cloud's Birthday (or what's left of it anyways) 
> 
> So I decided to post two chapters as a last minute gift for our favorite spiky Chocobo

* * *

_**???'s POV** _

* * *

She heard the sound.

And it’s just as chaotic as she thought it would. Though, not that anyone would’ve believed her if she had said anything a few hours prior. Heck even just one minute before the explosion no one would’ve thought to turn their head at her.

Maybe even call her crazy for mentioning such a wild tale.

Even if the tale just happened right this second.

It’s actually kinda strange, but earlier this morning, for some reason, something compelled her to be in the upper plate of Sector 8. Even despite her mother telling her to continue selling flowers closer to home. 

But she had a feeling, today was the day the planet would start to rest. That today would be the day that one of the reactors would be out of commission.

Call it a gut feeling, but it was sorta like this… feeling. It’s kinda hard to describe the feeling itself, even to herself. But all she knows is that… it happens. 

But, probably the best way to describe it, is like remembering an old memory. Like she’s experienced the day before, an hour that she could feel the wind in her hair, the temperature touching her skin. The smells, the sights, the sounds… all of them, she’s experienced it at least once in her life.

Okay, maybe not exactly the same but, it definitely has a similar feel.

Maybe déjà vu? Nostalgia? Oh, it doesn’t matter, it’s pretty much the same to her at this point. Despite how many times she’s seen it when rests her head on her pillow. Or while tending to her flowers around her home, she remembers it all, almost every day. And maybe, that’s what really confirms these emotions and feelings, the same ones she’s always experienced when… something happens. 

Again, it’s really hard to compare it to something that has no relation to these sensations. (The best word she can describe it as). It’s like hearing the breathing of planet, the cries of those who returned to it’s never-ending life stream that flows beneath everyone’s feet. 

Either way, it’s always the same. But at the same time, it’s not really. 

The sounds of sirens, smaller explosions and people screaming, and crying is what brought her attention back to reality. It’s all the same… 

_~~It’s always the same…~~ _

She lifted her head, elbow bending upwards to keep a better hold of her basket. Her heart does flutter slightly upon seeing a small family of three scamper away from the apparent danger. The area of the explosion wasn’t too far away, but neither was it too close, at least from where she’s standing at least. 

Maybe a couple of minutes go by when she sees the first set of Shinra officers marching the streets. Already putting up borders and a few even guiding citizens away from the apparent danger. 

It was actually impressive how quickly they reacted, but then again, it’s what Shinra seems to be best at. (At least regarding the image to their company). Making sure to guide their people see that they are truly the best (only) solution to any problem.

It’s kinda funny and very ironic. Since they are the reason why all of this started in the first place. 

_~~They’re the ones who started the mess in the first place.~~ _

The thought itself made her blood quicken. The cells singing in her body and crawling all over her veins. Her stomach dropping while the air around her chilled, honestly… she didn’t feel comfortable seeing those men walking about. 

Even if their connection to Shinra was at the bare minimum. She would prefer to stay away from any relation to the company as much as possible. And so, she did, walking briskly away in the opposite direction.

Though something inside told her to stay, she wasn’t willing to linger anymore. She knew her way home; a shortcut even, but maybe she can catch the last ride back home. And she hoped to Gaia that the trains wouldn’t have delays. 

But the second she reached one of the general stores it’s then… She saw. **Them.**

Her blood froze like ice, muscles grinding to a lock as the dusty features became much more prominent. Each of them holding the same image, before turning their heads at her. 

The first one to act was her; muscles unlocking and letting her bolt into a run but she didn’t get very far because one of the things blocked her path. She’s seen these things before, floating around in the skies at times coming down to the earth. Most of the times they were around when someone dies. Her memories of these things are not like her visions, these are real, these happen in certain patches of time. As far as she’s been aware, they’ve existed. Being around since she was a child, but not once did they ever interact with her. _Until now._

**They are here for a reason.**

The one blocking her path floats too close to her. She yelps pulling away as she could before another rears around her back. She screams when she feels something brush against her arms, she reels her arm in but that was futile when a third swivels around her like a cage. Circling and trapping her almost in place, the ice in her blood turn frigid that left her feeling more and more like a _~~figment~~_. 

Every time these touches her, she felt something being _~~pulled~~_. Something… is being _~~taken away~~_ from her. 

And she wanted it to stop. 

Another grazed behind her back, her spine shoots straight and it was enough for her withdraw from her spot. Her free hand waving around to push it away. But all it did was go right through it, her mind hearing the faint high-pitched howl _~~whispering~~_ in her eardrums. She yelped trying to break free, but another dusty figure pushed her right back in the entrapment. And it wasn’t letting her go. 

There was no pain, no actual feeling, but it didn’t stop the ice creeping up her entire body. 

She didn’t want to continue. She wanted to leave, but destiny refused to leave her be! 

_They wouldn’t leave her be._

_They wouldn’t leave her be._

_They wouldn’t leave her be!_

_~~They wouldn’t leave her mother be!~~ _ ~~~~

She cried, trying to avoid them at all costs, the darkness spreading, until… it didn’t.

She paused; green eyes widening right when the faint sensation of a hand landed on her shoulder. Instinctively she looked to her right, _~~but saw~~ …_

…the whispering shadows circles around her again. Causing her to gasp a breath she didn’t realize she wasn’t taking. But the image was too clear for her to ignore, the coloration of black and silver… too distinct to… _~~to~~_ …

More circled around her, adverting her paused gaze, and she felt the things touch her again. This time pushing her forward as more ice burned her back. Her sense of being fragmenting for the briefest of moments, until they stopped. Her equilibrium and footing returned that left her panting and gaping around to see where those things disappeared.

Why—?

_~~Her answer came too easy.~~ _

She saw something… or **someone** stand a few feet away. 

Their image, like a beacon beyond the artificial lightning that separated them from the rest.

But that person didn’t stay still when their face contorted into raw, unadulterated fear. They were backing up, panting in shock; they weren’t staring at her but rather around her. 

Her mind blanked, inhaling as she turned to see what they were looking at. Realizing that they were staring at where she felt… _~~where she felt that hand~~_ …—Only the faintest of smokey dust of the moving shadows. 

Can that person… see **them** too…?

However, whatever feelings she felt in that moment were washed the second that person suddenly hunched over, groaning loudly and grasping their head.

Blue eyes shut tight, looking like they were having the worst headache of their life. Her mind immediately went into healing mode, she briskly walked over, ready to help. “Are you okay!?”

The person didn’t respond as they continuously groaned, digging their gloved fingers into their scalp. 

“Hey…” She soothed gently leaning to see their face better. “Are you okay?” 

Finally, they cracked an eye open, just a slit to reveal bright eyes. It was a little hard to see the color clearly, but there was something… familiar about it. 

In fact, everything about this person was… _familiar_. 

She knew… she _**~~knew~~**_ seen this person. 

The person gasped harshly, blinking both eyes open this time, but the pupils drifted away from her. “I-I’m fine…” 

Their voice was raspy and heavy with exhaustion, (she also noticed the hollowed cheeks and bangs under the eyes). They leaned back and started to walk away from her. Seemingly not wanting to do anything with her, but it was already too late for that. She already seen enough, the smile from before grew as she raced to catch up with them. She stood right in front of them, making sure to get a better look at the person’s androgynous features.

The person blinked at her, as she blinked back, her green eyes widening slightly… th— _his_ eyes?! 

The undeniable ring of mako surrounded the enlarged pupil. A SOLDIER.

The same as…

Her body moved before her mind can tell it to. 

“Here.” She took and held the yellow flower towards him. “This if for you.” 

“Huh?” He voiced; those eyes lowered down to the yellow iris. “A flower?”

She nodded happily, “that’s right. It’s a gift.” 

He quirked a dark blonde eyebrow up. 

“For scaring those things away.” 

But… the truth was, she knew he didn’t scare the shadows away. 

**They were destined to meet.**

And those things made sure of it. Her heart beat gentle inside her chest, this might be the first time she’s ever seen him personally, but she knew him.

And maybe…—it was almost like a catalyst, her thoughts dropping entirely when she began to notice the wear he had on. 

The uniform… the same as _him_ … 

“What things?” He asked, eyes deriving from the flower and taking her from her thoughts.

For a moment she was puzzled, then realized what he was asking. So, he didn’t see them then. 

“Never mind.” She shook her head, holding the iris a little lower. “Think of it as a memento.” 

The other sighs heavily, turning his head away from her. “Just my luck.” He muttered under his breath.

“I heard that, you know.” She pouted, taking a step forward. 

The guy inhaled and exhaled deeply, but those mako blues softened at her. “How much?” 

Green eyes laid upon him again, “well, that usually depends on the customer.” Her gaze gently drifts to the handle of the _sword_. “In your case…” 

She grins, “it’s on the house.” 

Full lips parted slightly, a small noise leaving them. Seeing no protests she approaches him, her hand moving smoothly to carefully stick the green stem on his suspenders. It’s practically the _same_ one… 

“Lovers used to give these when they were reunited…” She breathed before she could stop herself. Unconsciously she gazed up, seeing the other’s features closer. 

He's pretty short and very slender... for someone whose in SOLDIER?

He blinks, glowing eyes stared intently at her. Causing her stomach to jump, quickly she willed herself to pull back before she lingered another second. Turns out the guy had the same instinct, he sighed heavily again, eyebrows narrowed slightly. “Look, I’m involved in things. Dangerous things.” 

Despite being serious, she couldn’t help but giggled at his expression. It was too cute.

He narrowed his eyebrows again, “what?” 

“Oh nothing.” She waved her hand dismissively, “I’m sure you’re in these dangerous events. Why should any of that matter?” 

“This isn’t a game.” He looked away from her, his voice cold. “I’m serious, it’s better that you keep your distance.” 

“Wait—you mean someone’s out to get you? Is that what you’re all worked about?” 

He didn’t answer. 

“Relax.” She smiles, waving her hand again. “I doubt anyone’s going to attack you. I promise.”

There he goes again, sighing for the umpteenth time. “Look, a Mako Reactor just blew. You shouldn’t be out here trying to sell fl—” 

But she never got to hear the rest of his sentence when suddenly her spine chilled down to the nerve. Her eyes widening in a split second when dusty black flashed in front of her, one of those transparent cloaks brushing her skin like sand. She yelped, reacting solely on instinct trying to push those shadows away from her. But they kept touching her, brushing her shoulders, her head, her legs that continuously sent more ice under her skin. The sounds of whispering screams thundering her ears. 

_No more._

_NO MORE!_

She gasped, basket falling from her arm when turning to see the guy still standing there. Looking confused as everyone else who evacuated nearby. 

He—

**_He—!_ **

“Help Me!” She grabbed his hand, and immediately electricity sizzled on her palm shooting up her wrist to her shoulder. But anything was better than the ice running under her veins. 

It was like his touch had summoned something, as the brushes of sandy fabric was pulled off of her. As the shadows distanced themselves and began to circle her. Circle around them, the guy juat his head away, spinning around head trailing one of the ghost-like things now spiraling around them. 

His gasp echoed in her ear, she didn’t let go of his wrist, only watching the things float about. 

One of which started to dart for them. The blonde male pulled his armored wrist away from her grabbing onto the large hilt of the Buster Sword and flinging it down. Successfully slicing the thing in half and shattering it into dust.

But it wasn’t enough. 

_~~It was never enough.~~ _

“W-what are they!?” She could barely manage from her dry throat. 

The other didn’t say anything, holding the Buster Sword in his grip as they slithered around and near them. However, that soon became the secondary problem the moment heavy footsteps marched towards them. 

The woman spun around, heart jumping to her throat when she saw the infantrymen ran towards them.

“Drop your weapon!” One of the security officers shouted the second they arrived. All pointing their guns on them. At the SOLDIER.

She darted her eyes back and forth at the men and at the blonde. Feeling her heart beat violently under her chest, but then that nulled when one of those whispery shadows circled around the one in the front. 

“Are you blind…?” The blonde said, clearly noticing the same thing she did. 

“You know,” she exhaled stepping closer to his side. “—you’re right!” 

The same one that circled around the man rose hovering between the two. She felt the same ice forming on her back, seeing the hood of that shadow adjusts it’s attention back to her.

**She had to leave.**   
**She shouldn’t be here.**

And she did, bolting away from the place. 

“Wha—wait!” The guy shouted at her; she reached the alleyway but didn’t stop running. “It was nice meeting you!” 

And she continued to run.

_And run._

_And run._

Her heart would not stop beating against her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, the characters are different in this fic, Aerith is relatively the same somewhat. As for Cloud...


	4. Conviction of Assurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to write this part of the story originally, but then I thought it would do some good to start some character development 

* * *

**_Normal POV_ **

* * *

No matter what corner to sneak inside of, or whatever empty street was available to escape the troopers just kept coming.

There was no real escaping them. But at the same time, Cloud knew this was the best option for everyone. After all, Shinra loves to broadcast drama, so why not give it to the asshole and it’s associates.

Cloud spun around, sword out in grip while accessing all the enemies. It’s obvious that there isn’t an end to them. Disposable assets as the big company likes to dub them non-too-discretely.

And there are plenty to go around. Especially the ones surrounding the SOLDIER at this moment. To them, Cloud looks like a rabid animal that’s boxed in by tamers. 

“Move in!” One of the men shouted marching in and surrounding practically all easy exits.

And perhaps it was best that they think that way. 

“Don’t let the target escape!” Another shouted pointing their guns right at Cloud. 

Underestimating their enemy will cost them.

One of the men pulled out his communication device. “HQ, this is Sector 8 Unit 2. Target is surrounded. Moving to secure!” 

Though… it can be a nasty inconvenience.

“Tch!” Cloud sounded before looking at the situation. It was not looking good. There has to be at least a minimum of twelve officers, and more on their way. Cloud can maybe take them on, there’s no denying that. But at the moment?

It’s probably best to make a quick escape and fight them on some other day. They should already off the other’s tails by now.

Mako eyes scanned each of the men that was around, each different heights and experiences. All of them pointing their rifles at—Cloud almost blinked at the one man who looked confused, lips parting when he stared at Cloud a little longer.

Then he gasped. 

“Wait a minute…!” The same confused troopers said, eyes widening under his helmet. He leaned slightly forward to get a better look at the person standing in the center. 

And the more he looked the more he recognized, the biggest give away was the spike blond hair that stood in unruly spikes.

 _*N-no way…!*_ He gasped again, is that— **Cloud!?**

His partner to his right lifted his military issued pistol at Cloud—

“Don’t!” He shouted lifting his arm and stopping his companion. His partner stuttered in surprise turning to the man. 

“What the hell?” The second trooper demanded. 

At the same time, Cloud watched the small dispute caught unfold, observing everything. Questions filled Cloud’s mind wondering what was going on with that strange trooper stop his companion from firing. 

“Hang on, I know that guy—” 

Th is time the man’s voice was clearer and rung loudly in Cloud’s ears and into the head. He sounded familiar. _Too familiar…_

Mako stained eyes twitched the more Cloud saw the trooper, vision blurred with static. Cloud can faintly see that the man was still talking but all those words had to no sound, at least for Cloud. 

There was something different about that infantryman, almost like a trigger that blared in Cloud’s head like a trumpet. Images flashed behind Cloud’s eyes briefly, faint and blurred, there was a green hue to those images. And for a moment that was all Cloud was able to focus on, as the world around became a haze oppose to the flashes. But then like a snap the imaged memories fizzled out, becoming less vivid like visions and more like distant memories. There’s a lingering burn that persists in Cloud’s head that pulses like a heart. Which then morphed back into a static that flowed from the eyes to the crown of the head and down to the feet. But unlike the illusionary encounter with Sephiroth, this one didn’t shatter into the skull like a hammer and evaporate. This one felt like the memory of Tifa when they were younger. A faint and distant, _transparent memory._

This one was **real**. 

This one **happened**. 

Mako eyes shut tightly, shaking the feeling and the memory off just in the nick of time. Cloud’s ears rapidly, but faintly heard the sound of a moving train. The others must have already boarded the train, and it’s quickly coming towards this direction. 

Vision returned back clearly, being the only reminder for the merc. Cloud already distracted the officers. Now it’s time to _book_ it.

None of the men shot yet due to Cloud not moving an inch. They must still think they caught their prey in a bind with no chance of escape. Well too bad for them, their overconfidence will cost ‘em. 

In a blink of an eye, Cloud spun around and quickly flips the sword. Holding it oppose to the usual grip and strikes the single trooper protecting that side with the blunt edge. The stricken man shouted out before being flung to side and giving Cloud that desperate access. 

Faintly in the background Cloud heard the vaguely familiar man’s shout out, but the merc didn’t care. Right now, Cloud needs to get the hell out of there. 

With that opening Cloud broke through. The escape will happen. 

Bullets flew, chasing behind when Cloud ran for it, legs moving accordingly as the train approached closer. The metallic wheels over tracks chugged forward; much faster than a human, even one with artificial enhancements could ever match. But it didn’t matter, as the number of freight cars drove pass them, it was all that’s needed. 

Worn boots tilted in time with Cloud’s ankles before making that mighty leap. The tip of the toes landing on the brick fence’s flat top then pushing off as an extra boost. Bullets flew all around, hitting everything else other than the intended target. 

Too bad for them. 

The lone trooper gasped almost dropping his gun to quickly race over at the edge of the stone wall. Hunching over while a panic rose in his throat. But at that second the panic dropped like a rock when he saw the small spot of blond hair land perfectly safe on the moving train. 

It was a like switch for the two of them, as if Cloud sensed him watching his old companion turned around. The fire of bullets stop dead as the rest of the troopers followed his lead. 

All gasping in awe and disbelief at what transpired. The lone guy could only watch, seeing Cloud place the impossibly large sword on the metallic holster and looked up. 

Glowing eyes staring back at him. 

Their eyes met and stayed connected until the train passed through the tunnel, severing off their contact completely. 

…

The train ride was… normal and calm at least.

If anything, it seemed like it was too easy, there was hardly any check-ins and the team managed to get in without any trouble.

Not that anyone was complaining, especially Barret, but it also seem to come at a cost.

And that little cost sure didn’t leave AVALANCHE’s general thoughts alone. A somber mood casts them like a weighted blanket, not fully crushing, but also not light on their shoulders either. Just about everyone meet back up the rendezvous point, and silently sneaking in a secluded freight car like planned. 

One by one they arrived, until the team was together. 

Except… for one. 

Wedge fidgeted nervously, his mind going in all ends thinking about it. He couldn’t stop wondering if Cloud came out all right, or if he’s out there still trying to find the station. Did he even know where to go? What if he got lost on the way? What if he got caught by the Shinra officers? Those guys were everywhere when they all scattered to avoid detection. 

His blood slowed, what if… what if Cloud really did get caught? He took in a shaky breath, “you think… Cloud will be alright?” 

Hearing the youngest’s statement almost sent a chill down the entire space. Jessie turned to Biggs, her eyebrows arching in worry.

Would their new hire be able to make it back to the slums in one piece?

Wedge leaned forward anxiously, a habit he’s gotten whenever he get’s worried. “It doesn’t look like he’ll be joining us after all…” 

Biggs inhaled and exhaled gently, feeling the anxious mood getting heavier. “No need to assume the worst. I’m sure he’s fine.” 

Both Wedge and Jessie turned to him, as if wondering if he’s being honest. 

But truth be told, Biggs’ would be lying if he said if doesn’t question that statement himself. For as far as he known, SOLDIERs were built to withstand just about any danger; rumor has it if there’s to be an apocalypse they’re more likely to survive it. (Though he’s not sure about the ladder). But despite all the enhancements, they’re not invincible, sure stronger but they’re just as human as everyone else. 

Sure Cloud’s demonstrated he’s more than able to care for himself, hell he can take on an elite platoon and he would probably get out unscathed, but he’s still one person. Even he’s bound to overwhelmed despite his superhuman enhancements.

“Think of it this way, he’ll be alright. You guys saw him in action, didn’t you? Guy’s a SOLDIER. Goddamn one-man army.” Biggs continued in light reassurance. 

It looked like his reasoning help temper the atmosphere a bit. (Even if he doesn’t fully believe it himself).

At least for Jessie that is, she hummed leaning against the wall of the car. “Mmm, you think he’s a keeper?” 

At that her two best friends stared at each other then back at her. But as for Barret, he just breathed heavily, his single flesh hand gripping tightly on the other prosthetic arm. From where Jessie stood, she saw their leader’s worry lines arching and creasing together.

Wait, is Barret actually—

But before that thought can process through, a set of furious pounds knocked against the metallic car’s door harshly. It racked everyone up, going completely alert as they grabbed onto any kind of weapon or defense.

Barret was already on one side, as Biggs reached for the other, gun in hand and ready to shoot if necessary.   
  
Barret lifted his gun arm up, while his other one grabbed the handles of the opening. “On my go.” 

Biggs nodded once, finger at the trigger, and with a single tug Barret snapped the door open but before either can react a pair of boots kicked forward. Almost kicking Barret on the forehead when swinging the rest of the body inside the carrier. 

The only thing Barret saw was the large sword on the person’s back as they landed in a crouch. Similar to a cat when landing from a high fall, but upon seeing the person standing up and he saw the back of the blond spiky head did he lower his guard. (And his gun). 

For Gaia’s sake that motherfucker! “Ugh, you had me worried for a minute!” 

It was synchronized motion that had the three current members of AVALANCHE turning from Cloud and up to him. Each of them blinking in surprise and or shock.

Wedge’s jaw dropped to the floor. 

Uh shit… “W-what the hell you been up to? Huh!?” He shook his gun arm almost violently. “We told you to meet up at the rendezvous!”

The punk breathed a smirk, never turning to the leader and lifted a slender forearm up. “Giving Public Security the runaround, that’s what.” But then turned around to see him directly. “Had to draw them away from the station somehow.” 

So then that…— 

That explains it! No wonder they weren’t met with any trouble when they got to the station!

“Nicely done.” Jessie smiled in pride but also in relief. And here she thought she would have to break the news to Tifa. “You made our job a sure whole lot easier.” 

“That’s really awesome!” Wedge added happily. If he thought Cloud was awesome before, he’s ultra-awesome now!

Biggs chuckled, even going about, and giving Barret a mild slap on the shoulder. Guess he was worried for no reason after all. “Well—can’t argue with the results, huh?” 

No. He can’t. but that didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed off about it. Barret violently shook off Biggs’ hand then turning around and shutting the sliding door shut. He’s already had enough with all this surprising shit running up his ass. Barret turned away from the door and went about to the cabins up ahead. 

“Wait.” Cloud said before the oldest can leave the room. “Got a question for you all.” 

Barret stopped and faced the merc, “what?”

Suddenly Cloud’s face turned serious, but unlike his usual stoic expression, this one looked sincere but questionable. Like he has no idea what to say, his shoulders lifted just in the slightest. “Ever been attacked by an invisible enemy?” 

“…” 

Everyone made a sound of confusion. 

“What?” Wedge tilted his head. 

“Wearing robes. Came and went like the wind.” Cloud continued.

Biggs rose a thick brow. “Thought they were invisible?”

“They were—at first. Only saw them after _she_ grabbed me…” Cloud looked down, gloved fist tightening; a lingering tingle wrapped around the wrist where that lady latched on. 

It was only then Cloud had been able to see those… **things**. 

“A new Shinra weapon maybe?” Jessie peered to guess, knowing the gluttonous company, she wouldn’t put it pass them that they’d make something like that.

“Hah!” Barret added, “more like a panic-induced hallucination!” 

If looks can kill, Barret would’ve rolled on the floor. As Mako tainted eyes glared venomously at the leader; Cloud scoffed then turned sharply away from him. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.” 

Barret didn’t bring himself to care, “suit yourself. C’mom, let’s move up.” He commands, turning to rest of the team. 

The three glanced between Cloud and Barret, but as the AVALANCHE leader went on the way; they knew they had no other choice than to follow. Leaving Cloud behind, one by one they filtered out of the storage freight car. Biggs however managed to glance one more time over his shoulder. A concern growing when Cloud didn’t move to join them. 

He almost stopped walking when suddenly he saw Cloud’s expression shift for a split second. It was faint, but it was there. It became softer and even… dare he say it, vulnerable? Oppose to his everlasting cold stern stare that he gave to everyone. 

Biggs was about ready to stay, until Cloud glanced at him. And just like that the former expression returned, only a lot icier that had his nerves freezing. Making the strategist quickly bolting out of that place and shut the door behind him. No way was he dealing with an angry Cloud on his ass. 

But… at the same time, he couldn’t help but… feel worried about Cloud. The guy reminded him a lot of the children back at the orphanage back in the Sector 5 slums. 

And that look that he gave. Made him look not so much different from a scared, lost child… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insertmainanimecharactersyndromehere*


	5. Ambiguous Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the chapter that causes a lot of you to stop reading. 
> 
> That's all I'm gonna say

* * *

_**Tifa's POV** _

* * *

The bombing mission was a success. 

Or at least, that’s what the news were implying, if the mass destruction of the Mako reactor hinted towards it. 

_“Once again, relief supplies are currently being distributed in the lobby of the Shinra building. Doctors are also stationed at the building’s disaster relief center. If you are unable to reach the building on your own please contact the nearest Shinra employee for assistance.”_

She felt her lips tightened just slightly as she wiped down one of the last remaining glasses in the sink. She should have figured this would happen. Really, she did but maybe… part of hoped that it wouldn’t be the case. 

That just maybe… 

_“Mayor Domino, in conjunction with President Shinra, has declared a state of emergency in Midgar. The administration has issued assurances that they are doing everything in their power to provide aid to those most in need.”_

Images of the destroyed reactor came on screen, revealing massive flames covering the building. Followed by some video footage of the city around the Reactor 1 and the people running and screaming. There was destruction everywhere, cars tipped over, roads and pavement broken and buildings falling apart. It looked like a warzone. 

At that point she _had to_ look away from the television. Eyes briefly closing, setting the small glass in her hand down. Maybe a little rougher than what she intended but her stomach lurched at the mere thought. Of what came of the mission, all those people... 

“Was that Daddy?” 

She blinked, wine colored eyes turned from the dried dishes and to the sweet brown eyes. 

Almost immediately she switched her sorrowful expression into a brighter, more gentle one. “Yeah.” 

The young girl looked a bit confused, but nonetheless seemingly more curious by the second. “Does that mean that Daddy will come back home?” 

The older couldn’t help but breathed at the young girl’s hope. It was actually kinda astonishing, but sweet how the young girl wondered whether her dad will be coming home rather than if he got hurt. Meaning she knew her dad is strong and is more likely anxious about arriving home than any injuries he might’ve sustain. But knowing Barret, he could be hit by a freight train and still walk it off. 

_“As of yet, no group has claimed responsibility for the attack, but security services are working tirelessly to identify those involved.”_

“Hopefully.” She answered trying to push the news behind her. “Actually, you know what…” 

She trailed off, putting the washcloth down to then reach for the remote. She didn’t hesitate to turn off the television. “How about we go wait for him?” 

Immediately the young girl’s face brightened just like the sun, a cheerful smile growing on her lips. “Okay!” 

Her chirp was enough to make any person smile, it was rare to find anyone living the slums that holds as much positivity and innocence. Nonetheless the two traits together; the older walked around the wooden bar counter moving so now that she was standing right next to the young girl. Who quickly hoped off the bar stool landing on her feet, a tiny hand reaching out to grasp onto her much larger one. 

She smiled taking the first step to walk outside of the bar. She closed roughly about an hour ago, allowing them the luxury of just waiting and enjoying the plate’s light above. It can never compare to the dark open skies outside of Midgar, no matter how much they really do intimate the real stars. 

It might be one of the few things that she missed about her old town. When first arriving here five years ago, she had a hard time going to sleep at night. Perhaps the stress of losing her home and everything else has something to do with it. And for a while, she thought that’ve been the case… but eventually she realized it was the plate above her. 

There was no way she can see the stars. 

The stars themselves were something she always saw before going to bed, when she and… and her mother used to do when the skies were beautiful, and the weather was warmer. 

The skies back in Nibleheim were some of the most beautiful, under all the starry skies, a glow so blue that there was nothing else that could ever compare to it. 

Except… for maybe one thing… 

Part of her wondered if they all managed out okay. Wondered if… 

_*No. Cloud is strong.*_ She thought to herself, Cloud’s a SOLDIER now. And SOLDIERs are strong, they can handle anything. 

…anything… 

Her eyes casted downwards, yeah. They can handle _anything_. 

She felt an immediate tug on her fingers. Strong enough to tug her from her thoughts she glanced down at the sweet young girl, already guiding her down the steps in front of the bar. 

She breathed a small laugh, following the younger girl. As soon as she reached the third step she was promptly greeted with friendly waves and hellos. She waved back, greeting them all with smiles. 

“Hey Tifa!” A man called over, “same time tomorrow afternoon?” 

“Hello Matt, and yes, the bar will be open at the same time tomorrow.” She greeted and responded, a few more waved and greeted as she did the same. They reached the bottom of the steps where the young girl was happily waiting for her dad. 

Tifa smiled graciously, calmly sitting down on the steps. Knowing the train schedules, it shouldn’t be long for the whole group to arrive. Hopefully, all in one piece. 

...

She lost track of time how long they were waiting for, maybe it’s been a few minutes, maybe more either way it ended the same. 

The very apparent image of Barret strutting his way towards the bar was more of the indicator that both had been waiting for. Tifa breathed out a long breathe when she saw Barret in healthy shape, that’s good. She glanced down at the young girl who had been already dozing off. 

“Marlene.” She said, gently grabbing the attention of the young girl. She blinked rubbing her sweet brown eyes and lifting her head from Tifa’s arm. She opened her mouth to let out a tiny yawn, but once she got a good glance at where Tifa was pointing at all tiredness was wiped clean from her chubby face. 

“Daddy you’re home!” She quickly leapt to her feet, seeing her father gave her that extra boost of energy. Marlene didn’t hesitate to run to her dad.

Barret is a tall and very imposing man, held in high regard as this strong individual who if you look at the wrong way wouldn’t hesitate to shoot between your eyes. But she knew that was just all a gimmick, in reality Barret was like a giant teddy bear. As shown when he finally laid eyes on his daughter, immediately all of that harden edges melted. He crouched down opening his arms and allowing his young daughter to raced up and leap into his embrace. 

He held her with his good hand, hugging her tightly with such deep paternal love. “That’s right angel I am.” 

The little girl giggled as he hefted her up smooth ease. 

Tifa giggled, “welcome back.” 

Barret acknowledge her with a small nod, but quickly returned back to his young baby. “Have you been a good girl? Hope you‘ve been eating all your greens.”

“Yeah!” Marlene said in blessed joy. “I’ve been helping Tifa. And I‘ve been eating all my broccoli!” 

Barret chuckled holding her higher. “Oh you did, did you? Well, well…” 

He started walking his way into the bar, Tifa dusted off her skirt getting onto her feet. She figured Jessie and the others must have gone home instead of meeting up at the bar. After that entire bombing ordeal it seemed the most obvious. 

But that left only one…

Then she heard almost near silent footsteps. Had she not been thinking about it, she would of never noticed. And when she spun around, she could feel her nerves sooth entirely. 

“You made it.” It was like she was holding a breath that had been stuck in her chest for a long time. 

Cloud didn’t respond vocally, just shrugged then stepping up the stairs. When Cloud got closer Tifa noticed something yellow held behind the leather suspenders. 

She blinked even leaning forward a bit to see that it was a very pretty yellow flower. “Where’d you get that? I can’t remember the last time I saw a real one.”

This time it was Cloud’s turn to blink, glancing down at the flora, but just as quickly plucked it out of the strap and holding it out for her. 

Tifa stood almost dumb folded, staring wide at the flower then back at Cloud. She swears she could feel the slight bit of warmth under her cheeks. 

“How sweet.” The smile on her lips grew when she delicately took the flower stem. 

“When did _you_ get so thoughtful?” She teased. 

The merc shrugged, “people can change. _Has_ been five years.” 

Tifa blinked for maybe the thousand time that day. Huh? 

Five years? But it’s been—

“I need to talk to Barret.” Cloud interrupted her thoughts. 

“O-Oh right, come on in.” She said quickly composing herself, making space to let the other walk in. Inside the bar was simple but homey as it can get in the slums. 

_Seventh Heaven_ as it’s called. Named after the sector that it’s home to. 

A place where everyone can leave their worries behind, even for just a little while and be at peace. It may be simple but was more than enough for the people here. 

“Daddy, the mako place blew up. Everyone on TV’s talking about it.” Marlene’s little voice spoke in the space right as Tifa closed the doors behind her. 

“Don’t you worry about all the silliness. Daddy’s here, and he’s not going anywhere tonight.” Barret eased as Cloud approached him. 

For a moment the SOLDIER was more than ready to speak to the leader but stopped cold when catching sight of the little girl. 

An awkwardness grew, unsure what to say to Barret now. “Uh…”

At the sound of the new voice Marlene immediately looked over to see the new voice. It only took a quick second to let her reactions take over as she rapidly jumped off from her stool and run over towards the end of the counter to hide from Cloud. 

And that reaction was more than enough to get Barret jumping to his feet. “Hey! The hell you think you’re doing scaring my daughter like that!?” He demanded going over and shoving the merc away violently. 

“Barret!” Tifa yelped out.

Cloud could barely respond but barely resist when the much larger man shoved Cloud back. Cloud didn’t fall but did keep a cautious distance from Barret. As well as forming a nasty scowl towards the group leader. 

“Daddy says never talk to strangers!” The little girl’s voice piped up, looking over holding the counter with her tiny hands. 

“That’s right, Honey, I do say that. What a good girl you are, remembering Daddy’s lessons.” All that external anger simmered away, even turning his back towards Cloud to put all his attention back on his adorable daughter.

He went back approaching her, as the little four-year-old did the same. “You know what else good girls do?” He asked crouching down to lift Marlene back up, “They go to bed on time.” 

Marlene pouted. “But I’m not tired! I wanna talk some more Daddy…”

“Mmm... Alright—but just this once!” He conceded tenderly. All attention back onto his daughter once again. As walked them both towards the other end of the bar. 

But even then, the tension hadn’t exactly left the room entirely. 

“Ah… So then!” Tifa started, walking briskly around Cloud to stand in front, “what can I get you?” she wanted to change the mood (or attempted to). 

Cloud didn’t miss a beat. “My money. I’m still waiting on it.” 

_There_ it was. 

Tifa swallowed eyes casting slightly downwards. “Ah, right… about that…” 

Cloud rose a brow. 

“Um… mind coming with me outside?” 

Again, Cloud looked confused but when Tifa started to open the doors, the merc just followed. 

“Um, Daddy… did all the people who died all return to the planet?” 

“Of course…” He responded gently.

Tifa manage to hear a somber “Oh…” from Marlene before walking out of the bar. 

Cloud stepped out, right as Tifa closed the bar doors behind them. “Before we get onto the topic of money, there’s an empty apartment in a place just down the road. It’s nothing fancy but… I was thinking you could stay there for now.”

“Huh?” 

“The landlady’s a big friend of the cause, so you wouldn’t even have to pay rent! Sound good?” 

“Sure does. Thanks.” Even if the news were great, Cloud’s expression hardly changed. 

Tifa bit the inside of her cheek. “Uh… right follow me then.” 

...

The walk itself was uneventful. Mostly just people are minding their own business and conversations. The almost quiet sounds of the lower sector and even their footsteps just crackling over the hard floor of dirt and pieces of scrap mashed together. 

Tifa could feel her nerves jumbling up again, knowing very well that Cloud is walking behind. 

So much has changed since they last seen each other. Part of her had been wondering what she was thinking by dragging Cloud into this mess. After all, Cloud might not even want to be part of this, even if the money payment might’ve been a decent amount. 

And even then…

She _still_ encouraged Cloud to join.

She glanced at her old friend; Cloud has grown up a lot since their childhood. Cloud sure grew up to be quite a sight, blue eyes larger covered with thick lashes that fit the shape of the head just right. High cheekbones that were slender and shaped with the chin. Any baby fat that her friend once had is gone, replaced with lithe muscles adorning the body just right. Not quite a lot, but time in the SOLDIER program must do that. Not to mention growing a couple of feet since leaving Nibelheim. 

She wonders if Cloud knows about the incident.

Tifa inhaled deeply, “how was it up on the plate?” 

“It was… chaotic.” 

She felt her stomach grow a pit. She should've known... Tifa stopped walking for a moment, “I'm... I'm sorry for dragging you into all this." 

Cloud's footsteps drew nearer. "Tifa, I already told you, if I couldn't handle the job I wouldn't have taken it." 

She glanced to her side to see Cloud now standing next to her. It barely did much to help with the guilt riding her chest, "it was still wrong of me to put you in danger like that." 

“Danger’s part of the job. Don’t worry about me.” Cloud reassured. 

“I’ll try not to.” But that’s a promise she knows deep down she won’t be able to keep.

“Always happy to help stick it to Shrina.” Tifa could hear the laughter in Cloud’s voice. It was slight, but it was there.

She held her hands together, out of habit. "Still, I promise I won’t do it again. I won't make you do something you don't want to do.”

Cloud stayed silent for a few seconds then, "well as long as you don't make me talk to people, I think we should be in the clear." 

She couldn’t help but smile at that, she resumed walking. “I'm guessing you didn't make nice with everyone?”

“Much as I could, all things considered.” Cloud shrugged and followed. “Maybe not enough for them.” 

At that Tifa couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Typical Cloud, she mused. “Good. You had me worried. You’re not exactly a people person.”

“I’ll give you that.”

They were approaching the apartment, she couldn’t see Marl anywhere. Meaning she and her dog must already retired for the night. Her eyes couldn’t help but drift up to the massive plate above them all. “I saw Sector 8 on the news… it was like a war zone…” 

“The news is just another Shinra mouthpiece.” Cloud responded abruptly. “They’ll spread whatever _lies_ Shinra tells ‘em to.” 

The way how Cloud emphasized on the word ‘lies’ had her heart jumping. “So… it wasn’t that bad?” 

“…It was.” 

Should've figured… “Oh, right.”

The rest of the walk was silent. 

...

“And here we are. Good ol’ Stargazer Heights. You’re on the second floor.” 

“Room 201 here is where I live.” She motioned to the door. “Don’t have time for much else, what with Seventh Heaven and all. Not even time to decorate.” 

Cloud nodded then followed Tifa when she walked further. 

“And here’s your room, 202.” She pulled out a spare key and handing it to Cloud, who promptly took it. “Don’t worry, I already told the landlady about you.” 

Cloud looked surprised. “You did?” 

“Yes?” Then the realization hit. “Oh, I mean I told her I had a friend looking for a place to stay. Was that too much?”

Cloud gave a head shake, “no. It’s fine.” 

Mako-tainted eyes glanced over to the last door. “And this?” 

“That one’s, uh… know what, it’s getting late. I’ll introduce you tomorrow.” 

Cloud faced the other girl and rose a brow again. Causing Tifa to momentarily look away. But then she went forward reaching out for the doorknob to open, exposing the room inside. 

“It’s a little on the bare side, but it should be enough to get you through the night.” She explained closing the door behind her. Noticing Cloud examining the moderate room. “I left some utensils and other items in the closet and bathroom. I also got you some extra clothes, I wasn't sure what size you were, but I figured since we’re about the same height and build that the ones in the closet should fit." 

Her friend hummed; she saw how Cloud glanced momentarily at her ample chest. Then motions gloves hands over her own. "Well, I'm not sure about being the same size." 

Tifa blinked, eyes drifting to Cloud's slightly curved chest before realizing what her friend meant. She giggled, "I mean... you're not that small. If anything, I'd say you've gotten bigger." 

She almost laughed when she saw Cloud's cheeks turn pink with a faint furrow of a brow. 

"If there’s anything else you need, we can always get it—” 

“There is one thing." Cloud snipped a little too quickly, "my money. You guys owe me two thousand remember?”

Immediately, all of the playfulness dropped from the air along with Tifa's smile, “I do, and we’d love to settle up, especially since this was your first job for us, but…” 

She approached Cloud, pulling all the money she had in her pocket and handing it to her friend. Who glanced at it, the neutral expression growing tight. “That’s it?” 

She swallowed nervously, “Sorry. We spent the rest preparing for the mission. That really is it. B-but not for long! I'm collecting money for filters in a few days, so I can pay you after.”

Cloud sighed heavily. “And you’re sure about that?” 

“Of course… as long as you help, that is—wait. Then I’d have to pay you for that too.” She already put Cloud through enough work, not to mention still owing her more than a lion’s share. “Never mind. You don’t have to worry about it.” 

Something flashed in those mako-tainted eyes. “No. It’s fine.” 

Tifa lifted her eyebrows. 

“Two thousand’s enough. That what we agreed on, so that’ll be the price. With what you gave me, that leaves fifteen hundred.” 

All the heaviness from before vanished, Tifa smiled a little widely. “Really?”

Cloud nodded.

Relief and happiness grew in her heart. “You’re the best!” 

“I’ll see you bright and early at the bar, then.” She opened the door and stepped outside. “Thanks again for everything. Sleep tight!” 

And with that she closed the door. 

Tifa couldn’t stop the smile from growing into a grin. She couldn’t even begin to fathom just how happy she is to see Cloud again! 

Cloud’s grown a new hard edge that’s for sure, but she’s still the same girl she’s known since they were young kids. Well, now a woman, but it's the same deal. 

However, Tifa couldn't help but wonder… if Cloud ever did get to meet _him_ again. 

Did Cloud ever complete _her_ mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea I had for the “big reveal” isn’t exactly the most sporadic or best I came up with. Not sure what I had in mind when I was trying to keep Cloud’s gender a “secret” but yes Cloud is a girl in this fic. 
> 
> Now normally I don’t mind writing or reading about Genderbending fics. But I do say that most of the time I don’t really see a reason why to change the gender of a character unless that alone is a plot device (romance doesn’t count) for the story. I won’t reveal much, but there is a reason why Cloud is a female in this fic. 
> 
> I like Cloud as a male, he's fine as he his, but the idea that Cloud is a girl opened a world of possibilities that honestly I couldn't help but expand on. 
> 
> As the warnings stated, I will be touching upon more sensitive topics over gender, adult + dark themes and sexuality so consider this as a warning for that. 
> 
> I kept Cloud's real gender vague for the first four chapters for a reason. So starting from here it will be a reoccurring theme that will at times be a major topic in a chapter. However, that will not be the only case, this story is not meant to be a SJW pleasing fic. The FF7 world is the same and I will forever be an action/drama writer (since I absolutely suck ass at writing the rest of the tropes). 
> 
> So yes there will be action and drama, but I will touch upon other topics as stated above. But if you’re looking for a gender superiority or fighting for female/male rights fic, this story is probably not for you. 
> 
> -So to boil it down: Cloud is basically a reverse trap in this fic. (Not involving her sexuality)-


	6. Slitted Memories

* * *

**_Cloud's POV_ **

* * *

First and foremost, she took a shower. 

Other times Cloud would’ve plop onto the bed without care and go into a quick sleep. (Under the impression that she'd get a peaceful night’s rest). But she’s taking a word out Biggs’ book and take a hot shower, as the expanse of her revealed skin was covered in ash and sweat. She can’t imagine what she smells like right now.

The first thing that came off was the single pauldron, unstrapping the belts and suspenders. The high-waisted belt fell to the floor with a thud. After, it just then became a pick and choose on what came off next. Her boots, gloves, the rest of the belts and straps. All coming off until she’s left in the barest dress of her SOLDIER uniform.

She kicked the fallen items to the side to then enter the apartment's tiny bathroom. Unlike the rest of the apartment, the floor was covered in spotless white tiles. Coming with a toilet and a one-person shower stall. The sink was beside the bathroom along with the mirror in order to save as much space as possible. Tifa was right, it was a bit on the bare side, but it was enough. _More than enough really._

Unbuckling her long pants didn’t take any effort as they fell to the bathroom floor with a crumpled _fwump_. Her turtleneck came in next leaving her bare in boxer briefs and a tight but breathable sports bra that did well to compress her chest. At the thought of it, she glanced down at her breasts. 

She wasn’t on the large showy side, taking more after her mother. (That and her height), but she found it much easier to move and fight that way. So she didn’t mind, well… maybe not as much as she could have.

Part of her did pry a bit considering how shaped Tifa was… she shook her head before her mind drifted further and yet…

Her curiosity began to nab at her, making her step out of the bathroom to head to the mirror. And when she saw herself, she took a moment to breath.

She wasn’t sure what to expect to see, but she figured, it could’ve been worst. She was skinny, a lot skinnier that should be considered healthy. The muscles she had on her arms were still there, working out in the army doing pull and push-ups and other mind-shattering exercises gave her some needed upper body strength. Her legs were also relatively fine, also revealing some prodding muscle on the thighs. Her calves were also slimmed down, but they’re proportionate to the rest of her so at least there’s that. But it was her shoulders, hands, cheeks and stomach that she’s more concerned about.

The bones were a lot more prominent there, revealing thinning ribs, bony fingers, sharp shoulders and slight sunken holes on her face. 

Had she been eating well? She had…—her mind suddenly drew a blank, as a sharp pain pierced her skull that had her gripping it. It was like the same one that happened during the bombing mission. She grunted shaking her head, but just as quickly as it came it went. Cloud inhaled sharply then forced herself back on her original task with a heavy exhale. She then proceeded to remove the rest of the garments. She tossed her underwear with the rest of the clothes as she entered nude to the bathroom then shower stall. 

The shower was refreshing and soothing. And surprisingly the water didn’t smell horrendous as Tifa made it out to be. Though it did have a slight tinge of a sulfur, but it was so minor that she probably wouldn’t have paid any notice if it weren’t for her enhanced smell. 

But again, it was a shower nonetheless, she has no room to complain. Especially since it’s a hot shower, it did well to remove all the grim and dirt off her skin. The soap was also nice, albeit a bit on the greasy side, but the aroma of after-rain made it bearable. 

She was in and out in 3 minutes. Out of habit from her time in the army, where showers were considered necessities rather than a luxury. Using only what you need and conserve the rest. She tugged on the towel from the shelf above the toilet, a faded white, slightly darker to the white tiles all around. She dried off and went about to dress, her hand reaching for her soot-covered uniform—realizing Tifa mentioning that she left her some clothes. 

Still she picked up the discarded pile and took it with her. Cloud then walked out, rubbing her scalp to dry her hair along with her cooling skin to search around. Finding the few said pairs of clothes in the closet folded neatly on the shelf above. She opted for the black shorts and tank top, the shorts fitting loosely while the black tank fit her frame pretty well. She didn’t put on the sports bra as she found sleeping with it during her time in the Shinra army to be very uncomfortable. 

(Honesty, it’s a miracle no one noticed the change in her chest shape when they all went to bed in barracks).

With that done and with her spikes returning to their normal shape she figured now was good as ever to sleep and be ready for tomorrow. 

...

Well, that had been the plan.

But she maybe only got a couple hours of sleep when concerning sound waves reached her inner ear. 

It was enough to jostle her from sleep and leap right out of bed. Legs spread and crouched in case for anything. And for a moment the sound stopped, she reached behind her, grabbing the hilt of her sword and waited. 

“…!”

There it was again. 

It sounded like a low growl, almost mirroring a pained moan from the other side of the wall. Was that her neighbor that Tifa avoided mentioning? 

The person sounded out again, sounding more and more like they’re in pain. 

“Guess it’s time for introductions.” She whispered to herself as she walked out of her apartment. The air is chilled, but she didn’t head mind to it; she walked over to the farthest door of the place. 

Room 203. 

The noises were a bit more muffled outside compared to inside her room, but they were still audible. 

“Hey.” She called out, “you okay in there?” 

The response was a loud but more desperate moan. Clearly meaning this person wouldn’t be able to move right out of bed. Perhaps the reason why Tifa didn’t mention this person to her?

Were they sick? Are they on their death bed?

Well either way, their sounds were pretty much distressing and she need to know if the person is all right. Her bare hand was already reaching out for the knob. “Coming in.”

Surprisingly the door wasn’t locked, making this even more concerning to her. She felt something chill up her back the second she pulled the door open. 

The neighbor’s apartment is similar to her own, just about to the same detail and color scheme. But that came to her as second priority the moment her brain fizzled with electricity, mako eyes widened when she saw the person inside. 

No. 

_Leather black clothes._

No. It can’t…

_Green slitted pupils._

It can’t be! 

_Long silver hair._

He can’t be— 

He stared directly at her, but her focus was completely shot and dissertated. Unable to get the clear image as the person stood up, head turning towards her. 

It’s then her body reacted on it’s own, and realized that she had brought her Buster Sword with her. She never hesitated to pull, only for the large size to get caught on the left edge of the metallic door frame. Her heart jumped to her throat, juating her eyes at her sword for a moment then back at… _that man_.

He was fully facing her now, glowing green eyes staring into her own like a snake preying on it’s food. Everything within her sings, blood rushing under her veins, muscles quivering and her nerves shooting with blistering cold. It kick-started her rupturing mind, quickly pulling and repositioning her sword to direct it right at Sephiroth. A flash running her mind, when she had killed him.

She _killed_ him…

She…—

He strode towards her, his tall image imposing. The confidence formally inside evaporated instantly, legs quivering and the base of her spine turning to jelly. A faint fear she thought she never had overwhelmed her, her physical body reacting on it’s own while her mind screamed at her to either leave! Or fight!

Her indecisiveness became her price when her body won out her instincts to retreat. But her mind hadn’t given up as she backed up; she never made it far. 

The back of her naked heels caught onto the bottom door crack that had her falling flat onto her back as her sword clanked to her right in time with her yell. She barely caught sight of how far her sword was before the entire weight of the other man jumped onto her. 

_Don’t push your luck._

Hands grabbing onto her naked shoulders and pressing her down on the floor metal. His silver hair tickling her bare skin that felt like fire. Warning sirens blared in her mind, screaming at her.

_You deserve this._

Her blood and breathing were quickening, a blinding panic rushing around her as gloveless hands grabbed onto Sephiroth’s wrists prying them off but the man _again_ proven to be stronger than her.

_Don’t Deny Me._

She cried out, her fear and rage burning her adrenaline. Cloud planted the sole of her foot on his stomach. The unwired fear, rage and adrenaline working hand-in-hand as she kicked him off of her. She barely saw how far she kicked him, as it sent the former general across. His back crashing against the wall of the apartment limply. 

_Give in._

Her palms reached and grasped onto the handle of her sword. **She refuses.**

She won’t have…

She will not…— 

She will **end** this! 

She lifted the sword above her head, the sharp edge ready to slice down at the bastard! 

“Cloud No!” She never realized Tifa was kicking her door open shouting at her. 

**No.**

Sephiroth is dangerous! She won’t— 

“Get back inside!” Cloud shouted barely turning her head at her friend, but that moment was all that was needed for that pale boney hand to grasp her ankle. 

The pain in her head blossomed heavily, burning into her skull. 

“D-Don’t Touch Me!” She screamed—

The… static…

The—static…

She saw… _static_ …

Her mind burned with electricity. Images flashing behind her pupils… hands… she saw _hands_ … _pale bony hands_ … covered in _black robes_ … no… now she saw _arms_ …

It was _green_ … it was…

Long thin bony arms—the robes covering them. They were moving… _the bodies_. 

The bodies were moving. _Marching_ … 

Gaunt… pale… _robed_ … men marching, slowly going against the _wind_ … their robs dancing against and behind them.

They looked beyond sick and could barely move. They all looked the _same_ … beyond the same… _familiar_ … as they were… as they were chanting… 

_“Reunion… reunion…!”_   
  
—something within her **snapped**. And it was like… everything slowed down. Her mind and brain easing the pain when she breathed. The taste of blood dripping on her tongue as her ears unplugged the water that covered them. Her eyes clearing from the harsh winds that went against unseeing mirrors. 

And… everything became clear again… 

She inhaled sharply, looking down, expecting… not expecting it to be the same man she saw in the static vision.

No… this wasn’t Sephiroth. Her eyes widened and softened with guilt the moment she saw his pale sickly features. She couldn’t see his face, but he was still holding onto her bare ankle. Barely being able to sound any anything, let alone syllables. 

“What are you doing to Marco?!” Tifa echoed out, quickly running and dropping to the man’s side. “This is his apartment!” 

“H-his apartment…?” Cloud can barely find her voice. 

Tifa nodded, her untied hair frames all over her face and back. Tifa inhaled to calm herself when she spoke. “He’s got a few problems, but he’s not a bad guy.” 

Tifa then helped the sickly man up to his knees. The guy could barely hold himself up, the noises he made only cause the hole in Cloud’s stomach to deepen. 

“The landlady asked me to check on him now and then to make sure he’s okay.” She glanced up at Cloud, wine colored eyes looking distraught. Like Cloud she was also wearing pajamas, black shorts and a white tank top, almost matching Cloud’s. Her hair was a bit tussled and freshly dried, meaning she must’ve just woken up from bed.

Meaning Cloud woke her up from bed.

The merc could only gape, already reflecting on her former actions. Literally ready to kill a sick, helpless person in the blink of an eye… she… 

The chill that ran down her spine hadn’t gone away. And it only seemed to stay the second Cloud got a better look at the person, as well as… his shoulder? The robes covered the man almost entirely, however there are some tears to his wear, and his left shoulder was one of them, revealing the number, **49**?

 _Forty-nine_...? What?

That number… that number… it…—

“Cloud?” 

Tifa’s voice was like a beam of light, a beacon that pulled her out of her internal thoughts. She looked back down at her friend who now helped the sickly man off of his knees and onto his feet. He didn’t even have shoes, making Cloud wonder where this guy came from? And what made him jump on her, and yet, it looked like he could barely hold on his own. 

He might’ve done it out of desperation.

“Oh… sorry…” She muttered when she saw Tifa still staring at her. 

Tifa shook her head in understanding. “For now, I’ll handle this. I don’t mean to sound rude, but I think it’s best that you…" wine-colored eyes glanced at the large sword in Cloud's right hand. “Keep your distance, for now.”

Cloud got the message loud and clear. Wordlessly she nodded, pushing her Buster Sword behind her. “All right.” 

Tifa gave Cloud a weary expression. “Just… please get some rest… you, you really need it.” 

Even if the message sounded irksome Cloud knew that Tifa was only trying to look after her, after **_both_** of them. Tifa has always been like this, it’s in her nature, always helping others if she can. And Cloud knew she had no business with this, especially after almost killing the man. And yet… something about him wouldn’t put her mind at ease. Even if he looks like the smallest wind can knock him over. 

And yet, for some reason it made the hole in her stomach grow larger and her heart beat faster. 

Cloud couldn’t bring herself to linger any longer. Not after… she shook her head mentally then nodded at Tifa. Her friend gave her a sadden smile before turning around and gingerly getting Marco back inside his room. Silently reminding Cloud to go get some rest. 

The door closed behind the two gently, leaving Cloud outside in the still chilly air. Her senses slowly coming back to life, becoming aware that she’s barefooted, underdressed and holding a large sword without her uniform. She glanced around for a second, taking a small relieved breath when she realized no one was outside.

It was her unsaid signal to get back inside. Even though Tifa told her to get some rest, something wouldn’t let her, she doubts she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I didn't write the first Sephiroth scene because it happens exactly as it does in the game. There are no changes to it. (Also, at the time I was trying to keep Cloud's gender a secret) So there wasn't a point in writing it.
> 
> Also, quick question, what dress should Tifa wear?


	7. Unsaid Dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What dress should I give Tifa?

* * *

_**Cloud's POV** _

* * *

Cloud didn’t doubt that she’d be losing sleep. 

Not after the whole ordeal last night with Marco. The thought of it still has shivers running up her spine, something that hasn’t happen over for a long time since joining SOLDIER. In fact, the whole thing just left her with such a pit in her stomach and quaking beat in her heart every time she thinks back to it.

When she opened that door, she believed to Sephiroth only turned out to be this sickly man. Looking like he can barely hold on his own, let alone stand on feet firmly, Cloud wasn’t squeamish when it came to murder, she knows when it has to be done, it has to be done.

It’s their life or her’s, the choice isn’t hard to decide. And yet, just the thought of almost killing Marco still had her breaking into a cold sweat, even now while awake. It’s a miracle she managed to get _any_ sleep at all. 

Though she can at least be thankful that Marco had been mostly quiet for the rest of the night. She did hear a couple of groans here and there, but nothing extraneous to mull over.

She didn’t know what was going on with that man, but at the same time she didn't care. The last thing she needs is another sporadic head attack, and that robed person was definitely a trigger for her headaches.

When she woke up, she felt more like shit then rested. Her skin felt chilled when getting up to then realize she didn’t cover herself in a sheet, but rather just laid on it than unfolding it and covering herself. She moved her fingers and toes to get the sensation of feeling and circulation in them, turning so that she rests on her back instead of her side. Mako eyes stared up at dark grey ceiling for a few moments before sitting up.

Rubbing her eyes of any crust before turning her body so that her bare feet touched the cool floor. She walked over to the sink, turning on the water to wash her face, and using a towel to dry off. She mostly did this to distract herself from the repetitive thoughts that plagued her mind. Tifa’s clothes then came right off, kicked to the floor to then put on her SOLDIER uniform. Once the magnetic holster was on, she reached and connected her sword, she doesn’t dare go without it.

Though her memory does work for her when she remembered she needs to meet up with Tifa at Seventh Heaven. 

And she made it just that, making sure to lock the door behind her and pocket the single key. (Something tells her that it’s probably the only copy she’ll get). As she did this, Cloud subconsciously looked to her left, her neighbor’s door. Closed as it is; not a single peep coming from the inside. The pit in her stomach slowly grew and it just… didn’t sit right. 

She couldn’t describe it, but— 

She quickly shook her head, now wasn’t the time to think about that. So, with heavy but discarded consideration she turned in the opposite direction and got off the second floor of the apartments. Cloud made it down the steps, mildly surprised that there wasn’t really anyone out. The morning air was a little on the chilly side since the upper plates almost conceal the slums from the sun. And the artificial sun lamps have yet to heat the air fully to be a little more bearable.

But Cloud’s fine, the Mako in her veins helps regulate her core body temperature. She could go inside the dead center of a snowstorm and still survive. Though, it does help that she comes from a mountainous village were the summer was more of a post winter or pre-spring climate. 

She was used to the cold, so a little chill isn’t going make her rub her fingers together. The closer she got the heart of the slums the population of people increased, many of which were opening their shops or cleaning homes. A few making whatever rounds and errands they were due. 

There was maybe a peak of a child running about, Cloud was mildly surprised at the lack of guardian figure. However, she got this kind of relatively peaceful vibe in the air, as everyone went about their business. There’s not a sight of a monster or Shinra personnel around keeping the air light and comfortable. It helped Cloud breathe easier, but she didn’t dare drop her guard at all, peaceful or not it’s still too soon to know if there would be any trouble at all. 

...

Amongst her walk, she heard a couple of whispers tail her. Many of which she would’ve never heard if it hadn’t been for her enhanced hearing. 

“Is that the new merc Tifa hired?” 

“I heard he recently moved in Stargazer Heights.” 

“Really, surprised Marle even accepted him as a tenet. I heard he’s former Shinra.” 

“No way!”

Cloud blocked the hushed conversation to the back of her mind. Guess word spreads that fast. As she entered the square, she noticed a couple of stares following her. One in particular is this one middle age woman, who clearly had nothing better to do other than watch the new face in town. Which then led to her whispering to the person next to her. (And spread gossip obviously).  
  
Honestly, it shouldn’t come as a surprise, because as far as she can tell Cloud definitely looked different from everyone. So far, she hasn't seen anyone else with spiky blond hair, oh and let’s not forget her SOLDIER uniform and the large sword on her back. There’s no way she wouldn’t pop out like a sore thumb. 

Cloud just kept her gaze forward honestly, she wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone. (Even though she’ll have to interact with them if she wants to get any jobs in). But for now, she’d like to keep distance as long as possible. But the whispering somehow gotten louder the closer she got to the bar, there are times where she wishes her enhance hearing isn’t as effective as it is.

It didn’t help her exhaustion spore from the lack of sleep and food. She’ll have to see if she can find some kind of work to help her gain some savings. 

When she finally arrived at the bar and away from the narrow streets and people. Cloud slows her stride, the tips of her worn boots tapping against the aged wooden steps. With it being day Cloud got a better look at the actual place, it held sort of a western design to it, almost like a saloon. Cloud couldn’t help the faint arch of her lips. Figures Tifa would go with a design like this. 

The stairs creak under her feet as she climbed, hands touching one of the double doors’ handles and opened. Almost immediately the smell of food seduced her nostrils. She could distinguish the various scents apart, a mix of it being potatoes and eggs and, wait was that ham too? 

Cloud blinked once focusing her senses to sight to then see Tifa’s back. She’s behind the bar counter, arm moving the spatula while cooking, humming and swaying a little to music she had on her junk box. 

But that came to a stop when Tifa turned around, clearly noticing someone entering her bar. Her look of surprise morphed into a gentle joy. “Morning.” 

“Morning.” Cloud greeted softly stepping inside, closing the door behind her. 

“Ya hungry?” 

Cloud didn’t say anything as she went over and sat down on one of the bar stools. Tifa took that as her cue to turn around and start piling food onto a plate. In no second Cloud was then met with the large plate of food. And her nose engulfed the heavenly scent without hesitation, perfect timing with her stomach that growled not so subtlety.

She felt her cheeks warming when Tifa giggled at the convenient antics. She places a large glass of orange juice right next to the full plate. “Guess you were.” 

Cloud lowered her mako gaze down, staring at the food with a mild eagerness. But not for long after grabbing a fork and skewering it through the freshly cooked scrambled eggs. The moment the first bite hit her tongue her entire body melted in satisfaction. 

She doesn’t remember the last time she’s had an actual home-cooked meal. But all of that didn’t matter at the moment as she swallowed the food and immediately went for another bite, and another so forth.

Tifa is an **amazing** cook as she’s a host. 

“Guess my cooking got better after all.” Tifa laughed leaning over the counter. 

Cloud swallowed, “that could be up for debate.”

Tifa’s face scrunched in feigned annoyance. “Oh really?”

“Need I remind you, the mushroom stir fry.” Cloud deadpanned.

Suddenly a tiny flush sported on Tifa’s cheeks. “That again, that was only one time!”

“Which is why I never wanted to eat your rice again.” Cloud smirked.

“At least I didn’t burn my cereal.” Tifa argued, crossing her arms, the spatula in one hand above her elbow.

Whatever retort Cloud had died right then and there. Even the fork that was on it’s way to her mouth stopped midway. She also must’ve made a funny face because Tifa just suddenly burst into full-belly laughter. Hunching over slightly while holding her stomach.

Eventually Cloud couldn’t (nor did she try) stop her own soft chuckles from escaping. “Alright, fair enough.”

Tifa giggled a little more, then allowed herself to compose herself. She inhaled a couple of times with a couple of “whews” here and there, but she didn’t lose her sunny expression.

Cloud sighed with a slight arch of lips. “Planning on telling anyone that incident.”

Tifa smirked, “maybe… who knows?”

Cloud rose a brow up. “Tifa.”

The younger woman giggled again, “alright, how about this. I’ll be the one to cook from here on out, and we can keep that little memory as a inside joke, deal?” 

Cloud shook her head bemused, “deal.”

A comfortable silence ensued between them both. As Tifa continued preparing the rest of the food as Cloud enjoyed her serving. A soft tune of music playing in the background with Tifa occasionally humming to the song. There was no inch of danger or was there any tension. And for once, Cloud felt at ease, it was a peace that Cloud never realized how much she wanted until now.

Though that serene was lightly cut when Tifa accidently dropped her spatula, she gently cursed to pick it up. She inspected it and spun around to quickly wash the utensil. Cloud noticed this, as well as the mild frustration casted on her friend’s face.

“You okay?” She asked after swallowing the fifth bite. 

Tifa nodded, “yeah sorry. It’s just, I added cheese to the mix, and adding water makes it stick to the wood. Can sometimes be a bit tricky to wash out.” 

Cloud was about to nod in understanding and take another bite, but that was consciously stopped. The fork she’s using pauses midway, the merc’s mouth closing partially. She holds that silverware for a moment, ignoring how her stomach was begging for more. There she casts her vision to the slightly unattended skillet on the stove. It was almost filled with the food she was eating. Wait, why would—then it clicked, that means...

Cloud resisted the sigh that spawned in her throat, she lowered her fork to the plate. “Who else is coming?” 

“Just the others.” Her response was light and gentle.

Cloud didn’t need any clarification of who the others were. Guess it was too much to ask for a peaceful meal after all. Still it was a free meal so she can’t be too picky. 

Her best course of action is just to finish up her meal as quickly as possible, move on and then see where she would lead on from there. She lifted her fork again, this time with ham, the smell was almost waking her stomach up again.

Right on cue when Tifa finally managed to wash the spatula and turns back to her pan. She stirs the contents inside for a few seconds, “so… I think I managed to land you job.” 

Cloud swallowed another bite before answering. “Really?” 

The younger woman nodded, looking over her shoulder. “Mmhm. I spoke to Wymer, and he mentioned they could use some extra hands and eyes with the Neighborhood Watch.” 

Cloud had expressed confusion because Tifa then turned to face her and explains. “They’re a group that keeps an eye out for the Sector 7 slums, since we live so close to the scrap yard a lot of monsters tend to come and go. They’ve had a history of crawling around the slums, a couple of times being a little too violent and have attacked cats, dogs and even people. So, the watch goes about disposing monsters and keeping a watch out for the slums here. It may not be much, but it does make it a bit safer to live here.” 

Cloud hummed in understanding, “sounds like a busy job.” 

“Oh it is, Wymer mentions that it can get a little overbearing at times, but they manage to get the job done. Or at least I think so since there hasn’t been any real major problem. Most of the monsters now stay in Scrap Boulevard and a few other places.”

Made sense since monster typically live together in packs and love dusty, dark places. No doubt there’d be plenty that made themselves at homes and create nests there. 

“The pay should also help a bit, it’s not really a lot, but a job is a job.” 

Cloud shrugged. “I suppose.” 

“Also, in combination with the Water Filters, I think you’ll have a good amount of savings on you.” 

At that Cloud scowled, that’s _right_ … she agreed to help Tifa with the filters… 

Tifa obviously noticed the change of countenance but before she had a chance to even breath a word the double doors of her bar opened almost spontaneously. Capturing the attention of both women to then see Jessie, Biggs and Wedge enter the place. 

“Ah I can almost taste the food now!” Wedge said his nose lifting the air to smell the aromatic scent. 

“For once I agree with Wedge, food almost ready Tifa?” Jessie said, her syrupy voice spiking inside the place. 

“Just a sec.” The black-haired woman said spinning back to the stove to then serve their portions. 

Cloud breathed heavily and returned her forced attention to her plate. Praying to whatever external force out there that they’d stick to their own and leave her be. 

“Hey Cloud!” 

Well. So much for that. 

She didn’t turn around. Nor tried to acknowledge the happy-to-go technical expert. Hopefully the other woman would get the hint and leave her alone. 

But Jessie wouldn’t stop calling her. Trying to get Cloud's attention despite clearly not wanting to give it. Already the solid words were forming in her lips, and she’s just about to say them—

Thankfully, someone else did it for her. “Leave him be Jess, I don’t think he’s really in the mood to talk.” 

At least Biggs was the most understanding of the three. 

“Ah, he’s just a little shy. Give it a couple of days and so and he’ll be part our little rag team." Jessie laughed. 

_*Doubt it.*_ Cloud thought to herself, she reached for the glass of juice Tifa gave her. But as she did Cloud is met slightly dilated wine-colored eyes. Cloud blinked when she noticed the subtle confusion in them. 

"What?"

Tifa’s expression furthered in her surprise, “you haven’t told them?” 

Cloud was puzzled. “Told them what?” 

Tifa opened her lips to say her response, but Wedge’s voice blocked it. 

“Come on Tifa! I’m starvin’ over here.” 

“—coming!” She called back, then grabbing a large food tray and putting all three plates on it. 

Cloud watched her serve the trio as each thanked her when she placed the plate in front of them. They were all served the same thing she was, just about the same amount of food (well with the exception of Wedge who got a couple of extra servings).

All of them thanking her when they got their plates. Wedge didn’t stop and grabbed his utensils and dug in, Biggs following closely after but with a little more patience. Jessie got her plate and grinned, “thanks.”

Tifa smiled all the same, watching her friends eating. “Sorry I didn’t cook bacon like I promised, turns out we were out.”

“S’all good!” Wedge called out, it was actually kind of impressive how he was able to speak with all that food in his mouth.

“Trust me, you can cook roadkill and it would still come out great.” Biggs joked.

Tifa placed a hand on her hip, “is that so, so you wouldn’t mind picking out the meat then?”

Biggs chuckled, “only if you’re seasoning it.”

Everyone burst into laughter, all of their different pitches and tones mixing together in a blended harmony. And for a moment, no matter how much Cloud tried to, couldn’t take her eyes off of the scene.

The dynamic between the four seemed so… happy. 

Eventually their laughter died down, but the atmosphere didn’t. Tifa stepped close to Jessie’s side, “so how are those water filters coming along?” 

“They’re coming along just fine. Should have them ready by Thursday, Friday in the worst-case scenario.” The brunet chimed brightly, but then her expression and tone turned a little sour. 

“That is, if Carly and Mari don’t bother me the next two days. They’re not exactly the most considerate of the bunch. I swear, they bother me right when I’m working on them!” She wined with a childish huff. 

“Your roommates bothering ya again?” Wedge asked after slurping up his meal.

“Not so much as bother, but they’re lately being a little more snoopy than usual. Otherwise they would’ve been done yesterday.” Jessie continues, laying her head on her hand.

“Well to be fair, you do tend to have a habit of procrastinating.” Wedge mentioned after eating another spoonful of food. 

Her response was an annoyed glare. Though that soon led to the others laughing again. Tifa did as well, the bottom of the circle tray now pressed against her stomach and the front of her thighs. Smiling and giggling at the playful banter occurring between the three.

The way how the four interacted was almost… perfect. Peaceful and normal. 

Something that… Cloud can’t imagine herself being a part of. She never had before. And before she knew it, there was a pang of jealousy running in her veins. Flowing with her blood when she saw how easily everyone was getting along. 

Just like… before… 

“Cloud?”

It was almost an instant, as her eyes blinked the umpteenth time that day to then turn around. Tifa is staring at her, the Avalanche trio glanced up from their plates and pointing their gaze at her as well.

An uncomfortable embarrassment built up in her gut, that had her averting her gaze away.

“Yeah?”

Wine-colored eyes soften, "are you okay?"

A multitude of answers filtered in her brain, many of which lied or told the truth, others blatantly ignoring the question while others exaggerated. Neither of them were pleasant to say. So instead: "yeah. Just gotta get going."

A combination of all three, she lied, but told the truth about having to leave, while ignoring the question at the same time. But it worked in what she aimed for, keeping it simple.

Why worry her when there was nothing wrong. About two seconds in and she can feel Tifa staring at the side of her head, enough that it there was a faint tingle brushing her scalp. And it was growing stronger by the second, her stomach felt uncomfortably full, almost to the point where she felt sick.

She put the cup down, ignoring her fork and plate altogether. “I’ll be out.”

She didn’t give Tifa any time to argue when she stepped out. Strangely enough Tifa didn’t try to argue, the only sound she caught Tifa make with her hypersensitive hearing was a sadden sigh. Right as she closed the bar’s door behind her.

It made her stomach quiver, but she couldn’t bring herself to care anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa: Are you getting jealous? 
> 
> Cloud: ...
> 
> Tifa: Why—
> 
> Cloud: Because it's in my character description. 
> 
> Tifa: ...Cloud.
> 
> Cloud: I don't like it either.


	8. Harden Metals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized how many chapters I was writing for the sector 7 slums side quests, so in the end I scrunched it down as much as possible in this chapter and the next chapter(s). So these next chapters might be a little longer than normal namely because I only care about the main story and the buildup to it and hints of worldbuilding
> 
> Also, votes are still up on what dress should I give Tifa.

* * *

_**Cloud's POV** _

* * *

“Well aren't you’re looking robust.” 

Cloud sounded a “hmm” when she reached the bottom of the stairs of the apartment. Turning her head to face the older woman. Oh. 

You know, they say it’s customary to meet your landlord the moment you arrive at the rental. But circumstances never let them actually see each other in person. 

In fact, Cloud met the lady on the third day she moved in. Marle, an older but gentle, mature woman, who lives the floor beneath her room with her pet dog. Whose laying on his stomach contently, mouth open and panting with his tongue out. 

“Maybe.” Cloud answered, better than to leave her landlady sitting there without a response. Right from the get-go, Cloud can tell that the lady doesn’t like her. It wasn’t hard to spot seeing as her tone and how she portrays herself when speaking to Cloud. Though the older also doesn’t seem the type that would do anyone harm. Even if she’s a little rough on the edges, also she’s the one who looked after Tifa when she arrived to Midgar so Cloud could give her the benefit of doubt. 

She’s clearly someone who knew her way around the slums and is fiercely protective over Tifa.

* * *

_“She’s the granddaughter I never had. And if you hurt her, I’ll take it out of your hide.”_

* * *

The threat was loud and clear but didn’t hold weight. At least not to Cloud because she wouldn’t cast out that deed, even if Shinra held a gun at her head. But other than that, Cloud holds no complaints against Marle, especially since the lady is letting her stay for free. 

“Maybe you say?” She asked with a small quirk of grey eyebrows then tilts her head. “Something on your mind?”

 _*Plenty. But that’s none of your business.*_ That was her intended answer, but instead it came out a bitter thought. So instead she shrugged as an alternative.

Marle eyed her, and by the second looking more and more unconvinced. However, unlike the other women on the ground floor she wasn’t one to snoop her nose into other people’s business. Which includes Cloud so Marle didn’t push it either. “I see you’re on your way to the bar, presumably to meet up with Tifa?” 

“Got some work that I need to take care of.” Cloud responded. 

“Ah, so Tifa finally hooked you up on jobs, eh?” She paused for a moment, “my guess she’s selling the filters today?” 

Cloud gave her landlady another nod. Which strangely brightened Marle’s mood.

“That you do, you know she was happy that you were coming along.” 

Cloud rose a brow, “happy?”

 _Somehow_ that made Marle’s aged face brighten more, “oh yes, quite. Seemed almost eager to start right away. She mentioned that’d you be a great help in collecting money.” 

“How often does she sell filters?” 

“At least twice a month, you’d be surprised how much demand there are for them. But at the same time, not many are willing to comply to pay in full for them.” 

Cloud insides harden just the slightest. Were people take advantage of Tifa?

Marle just shook her head slightly, “well enough of me rambling on. Go on and help her, she’ll need it.” 

Cloud nodded again then turn on the heel and made way to the bar. A part of her relaxing in satisfaction that she kept the conversation short. Marle is a nice woman, not exactly unpleasant to talk to, but Cloud has never been one for small chat. 

And yet… despite it all, Cloud couldn’t help but wonder what was about Marle. Something about her seemed sorta… on edge, even if she was being nice Cloud could feel her old but sharp gaze on her. Trying to dig into her head like she’s trying to find some sort of dark secret. Like if she’s trying to see if Cloud would one day flip a full 180 and stab her in her sleep. 

Cloud’s a merc, not a mindless murderer. (Well, that can be up for debate if it involves Shinra). But Tifa did mention that Marle is a friend of AVALANCHE, so there’s that. 

But even so, Cloud probably should keep her interactions with Marle straight to the point and professional. 

She’s not interested in making conversation with her, long or short.

...

“You’re looking chipper.” Tifa jokes when Cloud walked in. 

Cloud doesn’t say anything instead just walks in and plops onto the chair. She heard Tifa giggling, which Cloud was ready to glare until the smell and sight of a full tray of food stops it whole. 

“Guess you’re still not a morning person.” Tifa adds when she sets the plate down. “Would’ve thought being in the army would change that.” 

“Like hell it would.” Cloud grumbled, though even with her tired vocal scratch she still meant it in jest. 

Which Tifa heard considering her playful grin, “guess not.” 

Cloud lowered her gaze, turning all of her attention on her breakfast. The plate was different but simple, instead of a western breakfast Tifa decided to go more eastern. The tray held 4 plates, one with perfectly sliced tamagoyaki a small bowl of steamed rice. Another of simple miso soup with a couple of tofu cubes floating inside and a single grilled fish. 

She wasn’t going to ask where Tifa buys her groceries. But neither was she going to wait, so Cloud picked up her chopsticks and dug in. Only one bite in and her nerves soothed, as expected the food is delicious. It worked wholesomely to boost her energy slightly, well as much as they could anyways. Mornings are still and **will always** be evil. 

Tifa leaned over slightly, looking relieved “so I take it that you like it.” 

“It’s inspired by Wutaian cuisine.” 

She noticed how Tifa blinked, “yeah, how did you—” 

“SOLDIER, remember?” Cloud chewed on her rice.

Realization clicked immediately, “oh right.”

“It’s still good though.” 

Tifa smiled, “it better, I’ve been practicing on getting the recipe right, Midgar doesn’t exactly have all the ingredients that Wutai has, so gotta make do, you know.” 

Cloud hums, swallowing another bite. 

An easy silence slipped between them, as Tifa turned to turn off the stove. She pushed some of the pots and pans carefully to the sink. Cloud peaked over, seeing as there was still some leftover food, but enough to serve for more than maybe 2 people. That eased Cloud’s nerves and mind a little, but it still made her question who else is coming over? Unless Tifa planned to eat the rest— 

“Now normally I’d cook something different.” Tifa started breaking her thoughts, “but I figured today you might want to have something on the lighter side. Especially since we’re going to be walking most of the day.” 

And just like that, it was like her entire mouth numbed, the flavor died on her tongue. She knew it was going to happen today, but that doesn’t mean she has to like it. 

Tifa clearly saw the shift in her expression. “Look I know this isn’t exactly the most exciting job, but it should help out with the payment at the very least.” 

Cloud waved a heavy gloved hand. “Gimme a break. I’m not a salesman. I’m a SOLDIER.” 

“Which is why no one will refuse to pay.” 

Cloud’ll say it again if she has to. She _doesn’t_ like this. 

“All right, how about this, each filter is worth about 200 Gil, I’m sure that’s a good amount?” 

That’s… not too bad.

“How many people?” Cloud asked with a heavy sigh. 

“Well, there’s the item and weapon shop owners, a couple of the residents, oh! And Marle, our landlady.”

“Guess that's a reasonable amount.” Cloud resigned.

Tifa beamed leaning over the table. “With that you should be able to get at least—” 

Her sentence was cut off by the back door opening. Both of their attention shifts to the sound. And right there both women were met with the most adorable sight of Marlene in bright pink pajamas. The loose pants covered in and hearts with the top having the image of a white cat with a tiara on its head. Trailing behind her in her loose grip was a well-used teddy bear.

She’s rubbing an eye with a yawn, “Tifa…?” 

“Oh Marlene!” Tifa said suddenly moving around the counter behind Cloud to then reach the young girl.

“Where’s Daddy…?” She continued winking her eyes, her brown eyes were slightly crusted with sleep.

Tifa crouched so that she was near the girl’s level. She smiled patting the little girl’s shoulder slightly, “he went out to do some errands, he should be back later today.” 

The four-year-old nodded, rubbing her eye one last time to fully open them. It’s there Marlene finally noticed Cloud, whose sitting awkwardly. (And looks like she's contemplating whether she should stay or go). 

Marlene blinked a little widely, Cloud didn't see Tifa’s expression, but she can hear the reassuring smile in her voice. “It’s okay Marlene, Cloud’s a friend.” 

The young girl blinked shifting her gaze between the two. But unlike before she didn't look as scared as she did the first time they met. Part of Cloud wonders if it’s Marlene recognizes her. (Albeit before and after Barret got hostile). 

It looked like she did because she relaxed a bit. Not looking as weary as she did at first, still even without having to see it Cloud can still feel the pending worry in the young child. Cloud placed her chopsticks down but didn’t leave immediate because she grabbed the glass of juice next to her tray and downing it all in one go. “It’s all right, I’ll wait outside.” 

Tifa arched her brows slightly, glancing down to see the mostly finished meal. But one glance at Marlene had her reluctantly nodding. 

Cloud swung her legs over standing up and making her way to the door. The last thing she wanted was to make Marlene nervous, especially if Marlene’s still uneasy around her. Even if she doesn't look like she's scared. Cloud's not good with kids and would prefer to keep her distance if she can help it.

“I’ll be out soon!” Tifa called right before Cloud walked out. 

The wait wasn’t as long as she expected, because a few minutes later a young women walked up the steps. She paused taking a couple seconds to acknowledge Cloud. 

“Oh, is Tifa around?” She asked, her voice was soft matching her appearance of medium brown hair pulled back into a bun. Her skin a little bit on the sunny side with faded green jeans and a cropped yellow tank top. 

Cloud nodded, the young woman smiled and entered inside the bar. It was faint but she heard both the young woman and Tifa speaking. 

After a fair share of words, she then heard pattering footsteps racing outside. Tifa opened the door revealing herself and a pale brown satchel over her shoulder. “Sorry about that.” 

“s’fine.” 

“Couldn’t exactly leave Marlene alone, so I called Katie to watch Marlene while we go out. After all, these water filters won’t replace themselves.” She added motioning to the satchel. “Although the next batch probably could, if Jessie her mind to it.” 

Cloud sighed, dreading. "Let's get this over with."

...  
  
The two of them spent the entire morning running around the Sector 7 slums exchanging water filters. While it wasn’t extraneous it was still time consuming and overall _boring_. Though it did have it’s moments with a couple of customers who were ready to badger out of the full price or not pay at all. But all it took was one step from Cloud and a narrow glare and they paid in full. The weapon shop owner was the last of the deliveries. 

“And that’s the last of them.” Tifa chirped. 

Thank Gaia for that. 

Cloud crossed her arms, “so what now.”

Tifa smiled, “I think you did mention that you were in search of some mercenary work?” 

Cloud nods. 

“Well I did say I talked to Wymer, and it turns out he managed to pull some strings after all.” 

“With the Neighborhood Watch?”

“See, now you’re catching on.” Tifa started to walk up the stairs next on the opposite side of the room. “No one was at the office, so we can apply you on the second floor.” 

Both stepped up the stairs, entering the second floor, Cloud noticed a couple of men working around the place, one of which the owner presumably gave Cloud a hard stink eye. Which Cloud retorted with an eye roll and ignoring the stare altogether. 

They were outside then back inside in seconds, a single room that was barely lit from the door and the dim headlights from above. Crates and other boxes were stored instead, the smell of metal, gunpowder and antiseptics filled the room. There’s a tinge of sweat and leather along with…

The scent became more apparent as she walked past the fence inside, an earthy but minty aromatic—

…Potions?

Cloud stood still like stone. Wait, they actually **have** access to potions? 

Tifa brushed pass her, breaking her momentary train of thought. The younger woman then blinked in surprise, “huh, didn’t know you guys were holding down the fort.” 

“Huh? Oh, hey guys!” Wedge waved, taking his attention off his rifle and letting it sit on his lap. Large brown eyes stared curiously but happy at Cloud. “What brings you two here, finally planning on joining the Neighborhood Watch Cloud?” 

“That depends.” Cloud shrugged, successfully removing her thoughts from the potion question. “Other than keeping the neighborhood safe, what does the watch do?”

Biggs leaned forward, brushing dust off his cargo pants. “Well, I’m sure Tifa already gave you the rundown. But there’s a lot of stuff we do. But top priority is taking care of beasts that wander into town. That and teaching the locals how to defend themselves.”

Wedge stood up from the crate grinning. “Like they say: “The only one who’ll look out for you is you.” You know?” 

“Cloud’s a great fighter, but only we’re the only ones who know that.” Tifa chuckled motioning a hand to her friend, “so I thought if Cloud joins the watch, we can spread the word. And hopefully,”

She faces Cloud fully, “gets some connections that will lead to a lot of hires.” 

Wedge looked like he was gonna jump in glee; he gave a thumbs up. “That would work for everybody!” 

“Truth be told, we could really use your help.” Biggs added also standing up to the mix. “Though, the pay is a little on the lacking side… but I’m sure we can work something out.”

Cloud placed a hand on her hip. “Such as?” 

Biggs’ sharp but compassionate eyes stared at Cloud for a moment. “Well for one…” 

Then it landed on the weapon attached to her back. “Aha, what about your sword?” 

As soon as he said that he took a couple of steps forward, arm reaching out and instinctively Cloud took an imposing step back. Arms uncrossing and rotating the upper part of her body, pushing the sword as far as possible away from Biggs’ touch. A fierce protectiveness burning in her veins that very second. 

She saw Biggs immediately stop, pulling his hand down (wisely) making himself look a little more docile. “I could mod it for you.” 

“No thanks.” The mere. **Thought**. Of anyone so much touching her sword filled her stomach with disgust. Blonde eyebrows narrowed harshly. “It’s _fine_ just. The. Way. It is.” 

The tone of her voice already changed the mood, she can feel it, as everyone tensed. But in that moment she didn’t care. **No one** touches the sword. It’s… it’s…

“Whoa, easy. I was just offering.” Biggs said lifting his hands temporary in surrender, he eased in gently, “feel free to say no, but it wouldn’t hurt to think it over? But if it were me, I’d never pass up a chance to improve my gear.” 

Though she wanted to deny it, she knew Biggs was right. What good would a weapon do if it was never modified to be more efficient. After all, Cloud never used the same rifle more than twice whenever she was on missions. 

And yet… 

“I prefer not to let it out of my sight.” Cloud added pointingly. 

“Then do you at least like to know how it’s done?” The older man offered, something pulsed inside of her chest. Her mind recently just a bit as her curiosity grew, it would be nice… to at least sharpen it a bit. She did notice that one of the bolts near the hilt bulging out of place. 

She’s no blacksmith, but she knew that weapons do need constant maintenance, especially if used extraneously and repeatedly. Otherwise she might as well be fighting with a broken bat.

Her arm was already reaching for her weapon, pulling it off the metallic holster and to her side. Mako stained eyes inspecting the large sword. There were indeed a multitude of scratches and possible dents that were embedded into the rare metal. And just like she thought there was a single bolt, right near the center of the hilt where it looked to be prodding out. It needs to be tightened, the leather looked like it was peeling and starting to rub off. 

There are two holes in the sword towards the center top, made specifically for materia to be slipped in. Only one of the holes was filled, a glowing green one with yellow striking in the center. She has been lucky to have found lightning materia, or any at all since they are extremely rare, especially in Midgar.

“It looks like it could use a sharpening and some tightening.” She added curtly. 

Biggs smiled, “can get that done in under five minutes.” 

The feeling in her stomach grew a bit, threatening to press against her esophagus. But she knew it was the better option, so she carefully lifted the sword to the other man. 

He beamed brightly, similar to a kid in a sweet’s shop when he grabbed the hilt. As soon as Cloud’s fingers let go Biggs huffed, tendons and muscles straining against his arms as he forcefully made the effort to keep the blade from touching the floor. 

As well as muttering a _“how the hell can he hold this!”_ Under his breath. Her eyes were like a hawk as he took it to the spare table near the edge once free of the Buster’s weight, he quickly opened drawers to pull out polisher, lubricant and other sharpening tools. 

“Don’t worry,” Wedge piped up moving to stand next to Cloud. “Biggs isn’t just great at planning, if there’s anyone who can modify and fix weapons it’s him.” 

It still didn’t lessen the separation anxiety building inside of her. 

...

True to his word, in just under five (long agonizing) minutes, did the strategist _finally_ finish. 

“And, all set.” Biggs said, stepping aside Cloud quickly jotted over, steps in less than a second to see her sword. 

There wasn’t much change in appearance, but she noticed that sharp end looked cleaner than before. And the leather had been completely replaced and tightened accordingly. She grasped the hilt, no change except the grip felt smoother and is able to get a better hold on it. She didn’t even realized how uncomfortable the grip was until now. 

When she lifts it to her face, the bolts, all of them were tightened and a little deeper than they were before. Huh, she thought it was normal to be where they were at. When she got a better hold she realized it even felt lighter. Not by much but it was smoother to lift, even with her enhanced strength. 

“It’s not much, but I think I tweaked it enough to at least make the edge sharper and keep it from dulling out as quickly.” He explained, “needless to say, you’ll have to try it out to appreciate the difference.” 

“Thanks. It feels lighter, a better grip.”

She was impressed, for what he could do in just five minutes, she wondered what Biggs can do if given an hour. The thought was tempting, but she knew she probably wouldn’t be able to go through with it. 

Biggs nodded softly, “glad to hear it, seems like the perfect fit for you.” 

Cloud practiced the grip a few more times, her mind and muscles easing now that it’s back in her possession. “Yeah. We’ve been through a lot—”

It was like a hammer slammed a nail into the front of her skull. The pain itself had her almost loosening her grip on the sword’s handle. She gasped fingers threading into her hair and digging into her scalp. 

In the background she heard a loud gasp, followed by crates sliding across the ground. But that was pushed to the back of her mind when the ringing in her ears boomed. Electricity coursing in her already pounding head that had her fingers digging into her scalp. The metal tips burring into the skin. 

* * *

_Protect…_

_Protect your…—_

* * *

“Cloud, Cloud!” 

There were hands on her. Soft and delicate holding her shoulders, Cloud breathed in harshly, feeling her mind spin and ears ring quieter the more she heard Tifa’s voice. 

The pain only lasted a few seconds when Tifa’s hands moved so that the thumbs rubbed gently against the soft part of her shoulders. The thumbs relaxing the taut tendons and muscles close to the clavicle. Somehow that helped with her headache as it helps relax her. Her head bent low slightly, making her blink a couple of times to see Tifa’s arms in range. It made her lift her blurred vision to see Tifa’s hazy face. Concern burning her features, face closer to her’s. 

“You with me?” She called out, voice worried.

“Y-yeah…” She exhaled, feeling sweat run down next to her right ear. Cloud took another moment to regain breath. When she did, her vision cleared and the headache edged off, allowing her to see that she’s on her knees, with Tifa knelt in front of her. 

“You okay?” Wine met Mako, growing more and more anxious even as her episode passed. 

“I’m fine…” She even proceeded to stand up when Tifa let go of her. A wave of lightheadedness jolted her, but Cloud mustered past it. Tifa clearly not looking convinced eyed her for another moment but relented and stood up with her. The Buster Sword was thankfully still on hand, and it was starting to grow heavier in her somewhat shaky grip. 

She immediately slung it back over her shoulder and onto the magnet. Cloud noticed both Wedge and Biggs staring at her. She looked away, turning so that her back was facing them. The last thing she needed was to look weak in front of them, and now…

Tifa’s hand reached her shoulder again, Cloud didn’t even have to see to know that Tifa isn’t letting her off just yet. “Cloud… did—” 

A sudden knock broke off Tifa’s words. 

The world really has perfect timing, because the four occupants turned over to see a middle-aged man, with a standard rifle on hand. He rapped his knuckles against the metallic doorframe. “Hey, hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Shoot Joseph.” Biggs sounded out standing straighter. 

“Some Gorgers have moved in closer towards the gate.” 

“Again?” Wedge exclaimed, “but I thought they were pushed further out to the edge?”

“We did,” Joseph said, momentarily eyeing Tifa and Cloud, then back at Wedge and Biggs. “But apparently there’s another nest closer to the train tunnel. Radliff and Comi have been struggling to shoot the damn things.” 

For a moment no one said anything, then Cloud took a step forward. “You said that the Gorgers were closer to the gate?”

The man blinked turning to Cloud, suddenly a little confused as to what to say. “Uh… yeah, a couple have been even meaning to get into town. None of us have been able to take them down.”

“Well consider your problems over!” Wedge chirp standing up. “Cause this merc here should be able to handle them all!” 

Everyone in the room all turned to Wedge who wouldn’t stop beaming.

The man stared at Cloud for a moment, confusion growing. “This guy? You sure?” 

“Yup,” Tifa nods graciously, “pretty strong.”

Jospeh didn’t look the least amount convinced, “the poor bloke looks like a wind can ‘em over.” 

Cloud wasn’t one to get mad over insults. After all, she’s dealt with plenty growing up, especially over her scrawny and skinny size. But for some reason that had her narrowing her brows at the man.

“Trust me, Cloud here can handle just about anything.” Tifa continued taking a step closer to the door, keeping a steady hand on Cloud's shoulder. Silently keeping her from possibly threatening the man.

And suddenly it was like if a light switch was turned on, because the man went from confused to smiling and smug. His eyes brightened with a not so subtle look at Tifa.

“Well if you say so. If this merc is as strong as you say. Then I’ll take your word for it.” He said with a smiled a little too confidently, “maybe I can even show 'em the ropes around here.”

“No need.” Cloud stated facing him almost imposingly. Glowing eyes tearing into him. “Just show me where the nest is at.” 

The man immediately jolted, going from flirtatious chad to a stiffen fool. “O-Oh… right um it should be this way.” 

“Right, lead the way.” Tifa said joyfully; Cloud felt her insides squirming.

“Tifa.” Cloud called before she could think. 

Tifa placed both hands on her hips at her tone, “you weren’t thinking of going alone were you?” 

“I can handle this, I’ll be fine.” 

“Do you know your way around Scrap Boulevard? You do realize it’s a maze in there.” She argued with a cross of her arms.

“I’ll manage, especially if…” Her voice trailed off upon seeing Tifa narrow a slender brow against her eye.

The argument died before Cloud can retort. Cloud knew there was no way Tifa was going to back down, her friend is way too stubborn. So instead she relented.

Seeing her victory Tifa smirked already walking outside of the building right next to Joseph, who looks a lot more eager than before. As they took the stairs down Joseph started making small talk with Tifa, who didn't in the slightest reject the offer. It was a simple conversation, about life at the bar how they're handling the monsters and so forth. All while Cloud kept a sharp eye on them; the longer the guy stayed around, the more irritated Cloud got. 

She didn’t like how he was being a little _too_ comfortable with her childhood friend. 

Almost enough that she was tempted to _break_ his wrist if he so much dared **touch** a hair on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa: Was that suppose to be a reference?
> 
> Cloud: What do you mean?
> 
> Tifa: You know, of—
> 
> Cloud: *instant headache* Shit!
> 
> Tifa: ...!?
> 
> Wedge: I think you should go see a doctor man


	9. Feeding the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right guys, this and the next chapter are the last chances to cast your vote, so this is your final warning. Vote now to decide what dress Tifa wears:
> 
> -Mature  
> -Sporty  
> -Exotic

* * *

_**Cloud's POV** _

* * *

Finding mercenary work was surprisingly not hard. 

Or at least not as difficult as she originally thought. Not that she’s showering in job officers. But there wasn’t a shortage of them either. Which isn’t including the ones Tifa’s managed to nab for her beforehand.

Actually now that she thought about it, they tended to give her the job because Tifa recommended her.

_“So you’re the one Tifa recommended?”_

_“Alright, since you know Tifa...”_

_“You’re the merc Tifa hired?”_

It’s always something similar, Tifa is almost always mentioned before they give her the task.

* * *

_“It’s not what you know, but who you know.”_

* * *

Suddenly those words held a lot more weight.

Guess it’s true then; especially since Tifa really gone out of her way to help since Cloud arrived in the slums. And really, the barmaid been assisting her in getting work and connections, finding her a place to crash and feeding her. Oh yes, Tifa sure really _helped_ out on that one. (If having to gently turn down the third plate of rice more than once was any indication). 

Not that Cloud minded, after seeing her reflection she realized that she needed to put on some pounds. She’s almost skin and bones, which is the cause why many of her employers doubt her before she swings the sword. Jessie sure has a blast pointing that out after taking a couple of swings of alcohol. And being the outgoing girl she is, always overestimating her limits, chugging down the hardest liquor the bar has to offer. The next she’s collapsing over tables and chairs right on the second cup. (She would know, once she had to drag her drunk ass back to her house before she slept on the floor).

The pay is realistically reasonable and reliable depending on the job. Whether it be to dispatch the monsters or make deliveries, (which strangely she found herself doing a lot). Or accompanying people to travel across the districts basically serving as a bodyguard, oh and collect battle intel for that strange kid. A nice assortments of odd jobs, but hey, as long as they were all fair with the Gil she didn't care what it was. Well, except maybe for a few, like when she had to find a little girl’s cats. 

She’s **not** doing that again. 

Cloud sighed at the memory but push that to the side and went back on the road. The day is still early and has yet to finish her work.

...

“Thank you ever so much.” An older woman said happily, taking the box from Cloud’s hands. “You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to get these things sometimes.” 

Cloud shrugged; the package arrived at the train station less than an hour ago. Was a little on the weighty side, but no issue to her; by far the easiest job she had to do.

The woman placed the box on the table, before turning around and grabbing a brown sack, presumable her purse. 

“It’s not much, but I still appreciate the help.” She dropped a couple of bills in Cloud’s waiting hand. 

One-hundred Gil. It’s… decent. Cloud pocketed the money, nodded once and stepped out of the woman’s house and back into the streets. No need to linger now that’s gotten paid.

She’s been at it for the entire morning, glancing up at the open bits of real sky she saw the day has aged to middle afternoon. Now would be as good as ever to go rest up before her next task. She’s also a little hungry, maybe she can—her mind planned to head back to the bar and grab some lunch. Lately, she’s been at the bar a lot, always taking Tifa’s time to cook for her. As she’s been doing for Cloud during her entire stay here. 

She’s almost surprised that her old friend wasn’t tired at this point. Between finding Cloud work, cooking, shopping for house materials for her, Avalanche meetings, not to mention taking care of Seventh Heaven. Tifa’s really got her time shut tight. Does she even have any time for herself?

…maybe it’s best to leave Tifa alone, at least for one day. She may not see it, but Cloud has noticed the slight smudge of bags under her eyes. Clearly showing lack of sleep and being overworked.

 _*Talk about being hypocritical.*_ Cloud thought to herself, cause unlike her, Tifa actually runs a business that requires constant attention. Which includes treating multiple customers all at once, by _herself_ she might add. Where compared to Cloud focuses on one person at a time, then leaves (usually) to take care of the issue. 

Even if Tifa is a social chatterbox (as she’s always been as a kid), it’s bound to be draining at one point. 

In the end Cloud figured maybe she could hit a stand, maybe grab something quick to bite then head back to her apartment for rest. 

She made her way down the thin road, the walk to her apartment isn’t far and the food stands were on the way there so it’s a nice tradeoff. The only downside is there might be a line. While she’d prefer not to wait so long and be in the public eye, the thought of Tifa getting some rest outweighed her irritation.

For now, she’ll suffer.

Even at this hour of the day, there wasn’t much of a crowd (much to her explicit relief). She strides further, her senses working a little harder to get the desired results. Her nose caught whiff of something that smelled relatively like food she headed in that direction.

Or had intended to when something small bumped into her. Followed by a small “Oof!” and the sound of plastic pieces clattering on the dirt. 

Cloud blinked, not being phased by the sudden collision to look down and saw a young girl now laying on the floor. She was surrounded with old color pencils and crayons that rolled around her out of a broken pencil case and old notebook that’s also on the floor, with various pages scattered. Instinctively Cloud was ready to reach down and help her up but then stopped. Eyes flickering on the girl and immediately recognized the pink dress. 

Marlene…?

The young girl blinked widely, sweet brown eyes gaping when she saw it was Cloud. 

They might’ve stayed like for a few seconds when another patter of footsteps interrupted that. “Hey are you—oh! Hi Cloud!”

Cloud blinked upwards, it was Betty, the same girl who she and Tifa helped finding her cats. 

Uh… she brought a hand up meekly, “…hi.” 

Mako eyes flickered back and forth between the two girls, her mind trying to access the situation. And wondering what to do now, she then got her answer when Marlene quickly pushed herself up to her knees. Ready to bolt out of that street quickly grabbed her art supplies, putting it back into a small smudged yellow pencil case. 

“Oh! Here, let me help!” Betty said, stepping forward to help. Going on her knees as well to stretch her arms and pluck the coloring materials from the ground and dumping them inside the bag.

Cloud noticed a few crayons that rolled closer to her feet, and without thinking much into it crouched down and began picking them up. 

Marlene froze, staring at the merc. But Cloud didn’t seem to pay mind to it as she picked up the rest of the crayons. It wasn’t much, but it did help cut a little time for the young girls. In record time all the art supplies were off the floor, some pages covered in dust, but nothing that can’t be taken care of. Cloud even managed to steal a glance at one of them. A picture of a large boxy figure that had a grey arm right next to a small pink circle with brown lines on the head on top.

And for a moment Cloud stood still, eyes lingering on the picture. As a faint sensation blurred in her head. A little memory, she suddenly remembers hands, small hands holding onto a overused crayon to draw. Pale lines that resembled stick figures. Yellow arches on the circle head to resemble two similar shades of blonde hair. And she remembers a warm, gentle smile…

Her eyes softened just a bit, turning to the two young girls. Almost gingerly she knelt down to their level and rose a hand at Marlene. “…here.” 

The little girl stared at Cloud for a few moments, a reluctance growing inside of her, but she must’ve overcome that because she went in and cautiously took the remaining coloring materials. With those back in possession, Marlene put it back in the bag with great care. For some reason, Cloud’s eyes softened a little more, eyebrows loosen from their usual furrow, and maybe the faintest touch of a smile arching at the corner of her lips. 

Innocent eyes continued to stare at Cloud, as if trying to read something inside of her. Almost profusely the merc felt her heart jump that soon morphed into awkwardness. She isn’t exactly good with kids…

A cough was coming up her throat, but before she could let go through she stood up. Maybe a little bit of briskly side but she figured it was best to leave it as it was. 

“Uhm… you two take care.” She felt a flush creeping on her cheeks. 

Marlene looked away whereas Betty grinned and waved. “We will! Thank you!” 

Cloud did her usual nod before turning in the opposite direction and walking away from the young girls. It really didn’t surprise Cloud that Marlene would still hate her, honestly, she pretty much expected that considering everything. Cats and most dogs don’t like her, presumably because of the mako in her system. But maybe it was for the best, she wasn’t looking in for anyone’s approval. And besides, she’s a merc, and as a merc she needs to keep some kind of reputation if anyone is going to take her seriously. The last thing she needs is for people thinking she’s soft. Too soft to take care of the monster hunting or just act as a bodyguard for travel. And yet… 

The way how Marlene stare at her, like Cloud's gonna snatch her away take her to an alley and hurt her. Cloud… couldn’t help but feel maybe something running her stomach. She doesn’t really know what it was, maybe disappointment, maybe embarrassment, maybe both… but…

Cloud internally shook that feeling away. 

Eyes harden and the jaw tightened; look, all of that doesn’t matter. And it shouldn’t matter, at least not to her. She has a lot of things to do and there's already enough on her mind. She can’t be worry about little trivial things like this. Besides, she has a target on her back, which is bound to have a lot of low lives get extra curious and see if they can win a quick buck. She got that target the moment she decided to go again Shinra. And Cloud wouldn’t doubt it one second that the company would stoop to shady means to take out obstacles out of the way, regardless of what they might be.

Even if… _even if_ …

* * *

_“Why would you ask that question?”_

_“Well… I wanna know, all the other kids have been talking about it. How come I don‘t—”_

* * *

The memory burned in her mind as it trailed off. But unlike the other static filled ones, this one didn’t hurt. But there was a silent ache that came with recalling it.

One of the many few that always left her with a bitter taste in her mouth and an emotion that never sat well with her. For so long, she had been asking herself and others why she was _different_ , why she has always been alone. Why she and her—the thought came to a stop when two older children, two boys run nearly in front of her. She paused before either of them collided with each other. When they got out of the way she went about her trail. The more she thought about it, she couldn’t help but realize how funny where this ended for her. 

She didn’t stop her eyes glancing up at the metal pizza that stood impedingly over her and the slums. All her questions and determination to find those answers led her to this. An Ex-SOLDIER and now a wanted criminal to the same company that she had been pursing since childhood. 

What a cold irony that was. 

Her thoughts carried with her as she made it back to her apartment, unlocking the door with the key, opening then closing it behind her. She's already placing the sword on the wall to rest when she realized one thing. 

She **didn’t** get the food like she planned. 

Cloud sighed heavily placing the hand on the side of her head, almost enough to give her a headache. With options being limited she was better off going back outside and grabbing something. So she did so, opening the door to leave, only to stop in place when she saw Tifa standing inches away from her, hand lifted up to knock. They both blinked, standing still for a second, Tifa then takes a step backward, adjusting the tan satchel over her shoulder. 

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to bother you.” She begins.

Cloud shrugged, “nothing really to bother, was planning on leaving anyways.” 

She kept the information of her looking for food to herself. She doesn’t want to bother Tifa any more than necessary.

“Have you eaten yet?” 

“…”

Talk about inconvenient timing. A splice of annoyance runs in her empty stomach at that. But she doesn’t say anything, she shifts on her feet, “uhm…” 

Tifa sighed, but then smiled. “Well looks like I came prepared then.” 

Before Cloud had a chance to retort, Tifa pulled out a small wooden box out of her satchel. Holding it up towards the merc, Cloud can only blink until the smell of the contents inside was sucked inside her nostrils, the trigger perfect to make her stomach growl. Warmth spread on her pale cheeks as she stared at Tifa.

“Since you haven’t gone to the bar, I figured you must be hungry, so I brought this just in case.” She grinned, even more so when Cloud grabbed the weighty box. 

“Tifa.” 

But the other woman shook her head, lifting a finger. “Remember, good rest and a healthy meal will get you through the day.” 

Again, Cloud’s stomach growls, loudly that had Tifa grinning and making Cloud sigh, “I hate it when you’re right.” 

Tifa giggled, “anyways, wanted to mention that I got another job for you.” 

Cloud rose a blonde brow up. “Again?”

Tifa nods, but then her expression shifts slightly, “I mean, for later.” She quickly adds, “you don’t have to worry about it right now. I’m sure you—” 

“No, it’s okay.” Cloud interrupts, leaning in just slightly. “Just caught me off guard.” 

“Are you sure?” She asked in concern, “I heard from Carla that you just delivered her package just recently. Not to mention take care of the Ringmaw nest down south this morning.”

Cloud shrugs, “it’s nothing, besides it’s job. I should take care of it now.”

Tifa inhales gently, there was some persistence in her colored eyes. But then they softened just a little. “Okay, if you want to… but if you’re not feeling up to it, don’t feel pressured to do it right away, at least before lunch.”

Cloud nods, “I understand, but I’m fine Tifa, honest.” 

Tifa also nods, “if you say so…”

She looks down a little, “sorry, guess, I got a little carried away with the job offers, sorry about that.” 

Cloud shakes her head, “no it’s alright. It actually helps really.” 

Tifa lifts her head just a little, “that’s reassuring.” 

A small silence ensues between both for a few seconds, then Cloud breaths a small smirk, “well mind telling what the job is?” 

Tifa blinks, “huh?”

“I mean if I’m going to be taking the job, at least let me know the job description.” She jokes. 

That got a small laugh out of Tifa, “right, well I spoke to Gwen, she’s part of the watch and she mentioned that she spotted a Cerulean Drake nesting near the pillar close to the old factory.” 

Cloud tilted her head. “Pillar?” 

“Yeah.” Tifa spun and pointed towards the southeast. Her finger directing to a colossal structure. Cloud narrowed her eyes just slightly, her enhanced vision catching ladders, stairs multiple cables, pipes and platforms. All built together to form the almost cylinder structure that was embedded into the ground and supporting the large pizza above. “Apparently some people can’t make their trades or enter the factory.” 

Cloud shrugged, getting ready to leave “all right.” But couldn’t make another step when Tifa blocked her path. 

“Hold on, you need to eat first.” 

“But I already said—” 

“And I said you don’t have to worry about it for now.” Tifa adds, placing both hands on her hips. “That can wait a bit, first you need to eat, then take a small rest. _Then_ we can head over to the weapons shop first.”

“Why?” Cloud raises a brow up. 

“To make a confirmation, if you want to get paid, we need to go over there and speak to one of the Watch leaders.” Tifa explained. 

“Okay.” 

Tifa smiled brightly and made her way towards her apartment, “and make sure to eat every single grain of rice.” She teased right as she opened her door. 

Cloud nods, adjusting her grip and closing the door, the smell of the homemade food now becoming unbearable. When she opened the lid she didn’t care for table manners and dug in. 

...

By the time they reached the pillar—correction, when they caught up with Gwen. 

It wasn’t hard to pick out the woman from the crowd, seeing as she’s currently having a screaming contest with one of the Shinra personnel at one of the Sector 7 gates. (Well, more like she was doing all the screaming because neither one was arguing back with her).

“Seriously!?” She snapped, placing her hands on her hips. “Do you have any idea what kind of damage and trouble those monsters are doing here!?”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but it’s outside our jurisdiction!” A medium sized man responded, judging by his meek posture and how he held his rifle, Cloud immediately can see he’s a fresh recruit. 

His response clearly didn‘t stand with the senior officer. “Show some spine! Rookie!” 

“Eherm, y-yes sir!” The man squeaked, then straightens his back like a plank. “Ma’am! If you don’t leave at once, I will be forced to arrest you!” 

“Oh yeah?” Gwen challenged, raising her arms. “Go ahead!” 

Tifa quickened her steps walking up to the woman, reaching out before anything drastic happened. The dark skinned woman almost jumped, but then relaxed visible when she saw both near. (Or namely Tifa as she recognized her more). 

“Ah! Tifa! Thank goodness you came,” Gwen aspirated, “you can’t believe it. These two clowns won’t get off their butts and do anything about it.” 

_Honestly, it’s not much of stretch._ Cloud pondered to herself. 

“Is it the same Drake flew in from the train graveyard?” Tifa asked. 

Gwen nodded, “I swear I’m just ready to…” Her voice trailed off when she turned in the right direction. Brown eyes laying on Cloud, Cloud only stared back in anticipation and maybe a touch of confusion. 

“Wait a minute… is that—it is you!” She sported now fully turning her back to get a better look at Cloud. “You’re that new merc the Watch has been talking about!” 

Cloud a rose a brow at Tifa, who just smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. 

Immediately all the irritation and anger flushed out of her system, now replaced with hopeful relief. “Maybe you’ll be able to help us out.” 

“For a price.” Cloud said placing on hand on her hip. 

Gwen nodded, “no problem. Just take care of the Cerulean Drake, you find it in Talggaer Factory over there.” She pointed to the general area behind them. “But before you go in there, you’ll need a key. Ask Narjin for it, he should have it the last I heard.” 

“Got it, we’ll be on it.” Tifa assured with a gleeful nod. 

Gwen smiled and nodded back.

“Let’s get this over with.” Cloud mentions already making way towards the abandoned factory. 

Tifa stepped right beside her, she tilts her head, “you ready to handle it?” 

“Shouldn’t take long.” Cloud responded with a half smirk. 

Tifa chuckled under her breath, “well considering how you took care of those Gorgers and Wererats yesterday, I have no doubt.” 

Cloud just shrugged in response. 

Which made Tifa laughed a little stronger right as they approached the factory gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud: The payment better be worth it  
>    
> Tifa: I mean, nothing is really expensive here. 
> 
> Cloud: A Hi-potion is worth 300 Gil. I think I should be getting some a damn good payment for this job. 
> 
> Tifa: True, but a regular potion is worth 50 Gil, remember?
> 
> Cloud: ... 
> 
> \---  
> Remember the LAST time to vote is the next chapter


	10. Buried Cooperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, too late, tried to get this down before Halloween since it deals with a little gore here and there. But guess this is as good as I'll get. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is a monster compared to the others, I didn't want to keep adding chapters so I scrunched like 4 of them together to get these side quests over with. (Not sure if I'll write more chapters like these, but who knows)
> 
> -last chance to vote on Tifa's dress- 

* * *

_**Normal POV** _

* * *

“Let me see.” 

“I already told you I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not. I can tell, let me see it.” 

The argument was getting nowhere, they’ve been at it for the last five minutes.

They just took down the Cerulean Drake, the bastard was restless, not giving either a chance or an opening to attack before spitting ice like it was damn fire. They had to dodge the creature for a while to somehow confuse it, letting either Tifa snap a punch or Cloud to cut a wing. They were doing okay at first, or at least Tifa was since there isn’t a scratch on her skin. 

Cloud on the other hand, while not really large, it still managed to knick her elbow. Fast and small enough that it barely makes out a flesh wound. In fact, she hadn’t even felt it until Tifa pointed it out to her, only did she “felt” it. It didn’t even sting, just sorta gave a mild buzzing sensation whenever she bent her arm as she walked back to the exit. 

The good news is that it’s on her left arm, her less dominant one, though SOLDIERs are trained so that their weaker hand is to be good as their primary one. Which is why a lot of people mistake SOLDIERs to be ambidextrous. A skill that is considered invaluable in the act of war.

So it really didn’t make a difference which arm is injured since she’s able to use both just fine. Especially if her injury isn’t bad. Tifa however, doesn’t think so. 

She managed to get a small look at it, and immediately point out the ice burn. Though not very common in the slums is just as bad as a regular burn. Both probable to infection if not treated right away. 

“Tifa I already said it’s fine. Barely a scratch.” Cloud argued, adverting her mako eyes away. Tifa quicken her steps so that she stood in front of Cloud, blocking her path. 

“Even if it’s not, the least you should do is clean it.” She pestered, her tone becoming more like a mother scolding her child. She swears, Cloud has **always** been like this. 

Every little scrape she would get, she’d just ignore it. Twists her ankle, she can walk it off, one time Cloud accidently ripped her pinky nail off and refused to say anything about it until she was bleeding so much through the band aid that Tifa had to “tattle” on her mom. Every. Damn. Time. “Just let me see it. If it’s really not bad like you say, then I’ll stop bothering you.” 

Again. The argument is getting nowhere. And both women knew it, Cloud sighs heavily. 

Wordlessly she rose her arm up, bending the elbow slightly and pointing it at Tifa. Who relaxed just a bit and inspected the burn, surprisingly, Cloud wasn’t wrong. The burn isn’t as bad as she thought, it was pink and a hint of frost still peppered around the area, but that was quickly melting. 

This was a first degree at worst. Maybe a mild second degree near the top as she saw some skin peeled a bit. Most likely from the angle of the hit, her hands were already pulling out a small plastic vial from her skirt’s pockets. “Here.” 

Cloud gazed the vile, then back at her, “Tifa.”

“Drink it or I’m making you baby-sit Marle’s dog.” 

Cloud makes a face, then reaches for the tube vial. “Cheap shot.”

“You started it first.” Tifa smirks while Cloud rolls her eyes, then quickly downs the green contents. She hears Cloud gulp loudly, then wince at the metallic flavor. She then wipes her mouth with the back of her glove with a sour grimace and shot her arm towards Tifa. She pockets it back in her skirt, satisfied. 

Cloud bites back a cough, she fucken **hates** the flavor. 

Even back when she worked for Shinra, the potions always tasted like shit. Ethers and Elixirs were mild in the flavor, being more palatable, but those were saved for the more important higher ups and important 1st class SOLDIERs.

“I know they’re not exactly the best flavor in the world, but look it’s already healing.” She said pointing at her elbow. 

Cloud rose her injured arm up, and like Tifa said, it was healing pretty well. The color was still pink, but it wouldn’t scar, even the mild pain she felt was gone. Between her enhancements and the potion, it was working faster than any normal human. “Still shouldn’t have wasted a potion on that. Even Shinra uses them sparingly.”

“True, but with the shortage of healing materia it’s all we have to rely on.” 

Cloud half shrugged and began her walk again, though Tifa isn’t wrong, materia is rare as it is. Even fire was hard to come by, and that's the most the common materia out of the bunch. 

But word has it that whenever materia is found, Shinra takes it all and stores it away for their own benefit. Leaving little for the rest of the world, that’s why they’re so expensive and treasured when found. One Materia is worth at least a week’s worth of groceries, maybe even two. She remembers hearing the rumors during her time in the barracks. How Shinra is secretly mining them, keeping it out of the press to stuff their already over-filled pockets. 

And really, she wouldn’t put it pass the corrupted company to do something like that.

...

The day aged to midafternoon when they returned, they spotted Gwen, who strangely stayed with the guards. Looking as irritated when they first found her. 

“And there they are.” She piped upon noticing them, her eyes brightened towards Cloud. “I knew you were the right person for the job.”

Cloud shrugged. 

“Here,” Gwen almost laughed, then extends her arm out. Cloud met halfway accepting the yellow slip. She glances at it, an invoice for her payment for about three hundred. Not exactly a lot but it was only one Cerulean Drake, so it’s something, Cloud pockets the paper.

“Tifa was right, there’s no denying you’re the real deal.” She then jabs a thumb over her shoulder, “not like these idiots, with their excuses. I rather have one of you then twenty of them.” 

Behind Gwen the rookie officer lowered his head a bit. 

“They’re just doing their jobs. Can’t expect them to be at your beck and call.” Cloud added solidly.

For a moment there was silence, then just like that, Gwen’s positive expression morphed into short annoyance. “What exactly is it you’re trying to say, merc.” 

“You need people who can follow orders too. Not just those who fight freely.” At the corner of her eye she saw Tifa straighten her stature stiffly, eyes widening. 

“I see now.” Gwen’s voice sharpened, “heard you were ex-Shinra. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’d go to bat for your old buddies. Just a bunch of selfish people only looking out for themselves!”

The older woman’s outburst below into the air, capturing everyone’s attention nearby. Many heads turned to hear the commotion, heck even the guards were surprised. 

Tifa rapidly motioned with her hands, trying to calm the other woman down. “Now hold on, don’t you think that’s—”

“Doesn’t change the fact that this guy here used to work for Shinra Tifa.” She retorted interrupting the barmaid, “he may not care, but I sure as hell do! Me and everyone else on the Watch are just looking out for the people. Cause it’s assholes like these here that could care less and leave us down here to die.” 

Tifa reached for her shoulder, “but Gwen—”

The other woman shook Tifa's hand off. “Forget it. He might’ve taken down the Drake, but I think I don’t he’ll fit here.” 

She faced Cloud head on, eyes narrowing like daggers. “Hell with you. We can take care of this town ourselves! No more mercs or Shinra—we’ll build up the watch and kick you all out!” 

Gwen didn’t stand another second, her anger built up then took a sharp turn at the heel and walked out of there. 

Everyone remained silent, so silent that even the machinery around them was just a low buzz. The rookie especially looked floored, staring between his senior and back at Cloud and Tifa. 

Cloud also quickly turned at the heel at the opposite direction and marched back towards the Slum’s square. Tifa quickly followed after, “Cloud wait!” 

“You heard her.” She spat back making move to get out of that path. 

“I know what she said was harsh, but… don’t take it seriously.” Tifa quickly said, reaching so that she was beside Cloud. She reached out but stopped when Cloud hardens her expression at her. Making Tifa retract her hand back, she lowers it. 

She can already see Cloud closing off, something she’s always done when she was angry. Meaning there’s no way she wants to do anything, so Tifa tried a different approach, “do you want to call it a day?” 

Cloud rose a brow. 

“I think for now, we should head back to the bar, take some time to relax?” _And to avoid other people, cause knowing you that’s what you want to do_ , went unsaid. 

Cloud pondered for a moment, then nodded. Tifa sighed in relief, then motioned so they can start making way to the bar. 

However, the second they entered the square the sounds of screams and cries ruptured into the air. Cloud was the first to hear it, stopping harshly and bending her knees with a spread. Tifa jumped, hearing it as well as eyes darted around. “What’s going on!?” 

It didn’t take more than two seconds to reveal the cause of the crowd’s screams.

“WATCH OUT!” A man screamed followed by momentarily gun shots. Cloud’s ears caught sound of low growling and strong paws scratching the ground. People were running and before they knew it something large and pale jumped into the scene. Imperious barks and growls almost drowned out the panic in the air as it loomed over close to the crowd, haunting sunken eyes scanning around when it saw the running or paralyzed people. One of which was close by, sharp yellow teeth bared, and it leaped. 

But it never managed to catch it’s prey when something large and metallic blocked it. Cloud grunted, holding the flat side of the Buster Sword against the canine-like creature, preventing it from snacking on the young man on the floor. 

Boot skid against the canine, Cloud grunted looking over. “Get the Hell out of Here!” 

The man’s pale and panicked features blanked out for a second, then kick-started quickly scrambling to his feet and bolting out of there. Thankfully it was the catalyst that had many others following ensuite and getting out of harms way. Cloud gritted her teeth, staring at the creature then back at Tifa who was helping to guide people out of danger’s way. 

That alone gave her a sense of relief and used her enhanced strength to smack the creature off. It flipped over, rapidly getting back on all fours growling and snarling at her. It’s there Cloud saw what it really was. 

It’s a Shinra breed, but unlike the guard dogs this one was more of a faded pink coloration. Longer legs and tail, more muscular and clearly rabid. 

A lab creature. 

It barked at Cloud, it’s large jaw snapping open wide, with foam sizzling at the corners of it’s muzzle. It had scars all over it’s body, from ranges of scratches, cuts and claw marks, even with all it’s protruding muscles this one was clearly underfed, abused and on a rampage. 

Mako eyes narrowed on the creature, the tail straight as a quill and ready to attack. And it did, leaping up at Cloud but it only met the ground as she easily dodged, then retaliated and brought her blade down. 

Barely missing the creature as it’s own evasion skills were easily matched. Ears shooting up that made it howl at Cloud, knife-like claws digging into the dirt, then leaped again. 

Cloud met it head-on, neither moving out of the way or dodging to crash her blade against the creature’s head. Somehow the canine avoided the sharp edge, but Cloud swung her blade backwards last second where the blunt edge crashed into the shoulder of the beast. Using her strength to make sure it broke something. 

It did not, the thick skin acting like a shield, but it must’ve staggered it somehow because it crashed back to the floor. Falling on it’s side, for like a second then pushing back to it’s legs again, Cloud watched carefully seeing the creature hunched back, bark then darted towards her side. Seemingly thinking it can outrun and head for another attack. 

_Sorely mistaken._

Because the second it tried to even get a nab on her, she whipped her upper body and ram her sword at the dog. The tip of the blade digging into the back haunch, piercing the outside and sticking through inside, shredding muscle tendons and probably bone. 

The creature howled, darkening blood splattering out of the wound. A sickly burnt metallic burn brushed her nose and already she knew. 

This canine is an experiment. Genetically modified in a Shinra lab.

In her distraction, the canine somehow managed to pull back, it’s muscles rippling, Cloud pulled her sword instinctively. Ripping the blade out slices meat and flesh with a flick of her wrist and tug of arm. The canine wined for a moment then made a guttural roar, one that sounded like a lion when it’s cornered by multiple beasts. 

Footsteps pounded against the ground, shouts and curses following as men and women from the Watch burrowed in. She could feel and hear the people come around and behind, all working to surround the creature, guns all pointed at it. 

Cloud watched it, inspecting it, the dark sunken eyes also stared at the merc then the rest of the people. All surrounding it and closing it’s exit; and she swore she saw defeat in it’s face, realizing it’s clearly outmatched. 

It made another vicious bark and turned, yes turned and run towards the north side. Snarling and growling when it valts at the one blocking that path. The person screamed for a moment when the canine knocked the person over. Large paws pressing on the man’s body then latched it’s jaws at the soft part of the neck. 

He screamed, having shook and flailed in time to save his life. Shinra breed are specifically genetically engineered to go straight for the kill. It doesn’t play with it’s toys or food.

Gunfire immediately rained shooting at what it could to get the beast off the man. One hitting dangerously close to the man and the canine. A warning shot that the canine took that had it unhinging it’s jaws and jumping off. No need to stay any longer, Cloud could hear the screams of people and the paws crunching and slamming against the floor.

“Junta!” One of the females shouted immediately reaching the injured man’s side. He coughed quivered, hand holding his torn flesh, when Cloud got a better look, she saw that the canine had just BARELY missed the neck. Meaning the guy wasn’t in immediate risk of dying, but the possibility was still too high to be left untreated. Blood splattered on his clothes over his fingers and staining the dirt in thick gushing droplets. Tifa quickly dropped to his side, hands grabbing his good shoulder, trying to speak calmly, but the man was barely able to make any babbles.

Tifa sharply turned to the woman, eyes narrowing firmly. “Get him to Ryo.”

The other woman nodded rapidly, strapping her rifle to her back to help her friend up. Another member went to his other side and quickly picked up the bleeding man. One taking off his jacket and tearing it to make a makeshift bandage.

Tifa quickly glanced at the rest of the members, “was anyone else hurt?” 

The others shook their heads, “nothing grave.” A single man stated, just then more screams echoed in the air, having them all turn in the direction.

“The mutt! Go after it!” One of them shouted, a small number of the Watch nodded and quickly chased after the canine. 

“Cloud!” Tifa called facing at the merc, “we need to go help them.” 

Cloud never hesitated to nod and broke into a run.

It wasn’t hard to know where the creature went, as the thick pooling blood staining the dirt gave them a trail. All around them people where squabbling in terror, many of which were either trying to hide or get to high ground.

When they reached the near end of the blood trail is where the two met up with Wymer. Holding his rifle and standing by the door. His face immediately lit up in relief. “Thank Gaia you’re here.” 

“Did it pass through here?” 

Wymer nodded at Cloud, “the hound climbed and jumped the fence, he’s pissed and pumped on adrenaline. But he’s also wounded so he shouldn’t get far.” 

He motions a hand wave at the man guarding the gate. Quickly the guard unclasped the hook and allowed them to enter inside. They followed the long blood trail, the blood drips were short and held long distance between each, indicating that the mutt had been running since jumping the fence. A few seconds in and the blood splatter grew and shortened, meaning they’re getting closer. 

Actually scratch that, they were already there. Cloud’s ears twitched and she hears it, heavy gurgling panting and even small wines. They came across a second gate, locked and having a large hole on it. Cloud pulled out her sword and cut lock off in one swing. Then forces it open, her vision catching the mutt standing over the hill. 

It clearly heard them entering because a loud impending bark tore the air. 

“Alright, it’s surrounded, don’t let it escape back to the slums.” Wymer commanded the three men behind them. Guns ready, Wymer stepped closer to Cloud, glancing at him, “you think you can distract it long enough?” 

She stared at him once, mako eyes burning into his brown ones. Then nods once, taking the first steps closer to the canine who’s sputtering more blood and foam with it’s heavily growls. 

The hound stood it’s ground, spreading it’s legs as the tail at the base of it’s head arched like a snake. And just like before it made the first move. All fours pounding the ground and running towards Cloud, she intercepted it bringing her sword down within distance. But the hound dove back, Cloud narrowed her brows, this creature learned it’s last lesson. 

Shinra breeds were made to be intelligent, access it’s prey and know it’s weakness. This thing is no different, it’s just a lot more aggressive and stronger to make risks. She had to roll out of the way when it jumps at her, moving a little too quick to block it with her sword. She then found it to be a mistake because the canine wasn’t stopping. Cloud jumped to her feet, turning to see it now charge over towards Wymer and the men. 

She bolted running after the beast, but it was too fast for her in that state of momentary shock. Bullet reigned out, somehow the creature evaded the majority, taking a couple on it’s hide, but hardly any damage that would incapacitate it.

No one was slowing it down.

But someone else did, Tifa jumped into the air, flipping and bringing a foot down in a straight kick. It landed on target, landing and breaking into the upper back. The beast couldn’t even make a sound when it was slammed into the ground hard. Tifa rapidly jumped off, using the hound as a pedestal for an extra boost to land back on the ground, then curled her fists and punched in. Her arms moving in precise aim and speed, there was a faint glow brightening around her wrists. The beast moved, getting back up forcing Tifa give it one last kick then bounce back, back-flipping out of the way before the tail whips her. 

The hound snarls, but the attention was lost when bullets rang out again. This time getting it a few more times, some of which actually penetrated the rough exterior and into the muscle. One had pierced the center of the long tail. It blew a hole into the tail, skin and nerves barely latching onto the rest of the ligament. 

Blood splattered again, and then— **something snapped**. 

Cloud gasped silently, immediately recognizing the reaction. One that had her holding her sword in front of her defensively. Tifa also took precaution, taking note at the creature’s demeanor change. 

Static rippled out of the pale hound, licking it’s already bleeding frame, as the eyes glowed with a sickening white. Teeth grew and it’s breath became more ragged and hot. Steam puffing out as foam sizzled. 

The muscles prodded out and it was the only warning any of them got when it charged forward. Wymer and his men quickly bolted from their former spot before the four-legged body rammed into them. It crashed against the wall of scrap and earth, cracking the mounds of the surface to the floor. It gyrates around, leaving no second to spare them. It leaps higher than before and landing in front of the men. Only Wymer reacted fast enough to shoot, but it became futile as the hound collides against them. Taking the man in the center and slamming him close to the wall he screams moving his arms to defend himself, but all that did was give the canine a chance to rip it’s blood-stained jaws into his forearm.

The man lets out a blood curling scream, curses and shouts followed after as everyone tried to get the guy out of danger. Bullets flew but this time the beast wasn’t stopping, only clamping tighter and yanking. The man fell forward, rifle clanking to the ground before the sound of bone cracking echoed for a moment along with the man’s screams. 

“JOSEPH!” Tifa shouted, not standing idly by to help the man. Fists curled and pounded at the beast’s side. She went straight for the softer parts and head. 

Cloud shouted a yell, racing forward to attack, and finally the beast let go of Joseph’s arm. Jumping away from range from Cloud’s hit. She blinked, almost watching the beast avoid her entirely. Sliding a fair distance away, blood and foam dribbled to the floor with haunting growls, which sunken eyes bearing at her. Then casts them to another direction and aims for _another_ target. 

Cloud went to quickly intercept it, and the beast met her head-on this time. She expected it crash into her like always or clamp it’s jaws and paws at her. And it did, however it also did something she didn’t expect, the jaws shut around the sharp head of her sword. 

“What!?” Cloud stammered, her surprise costs her when the beast yanked, she didn’t have time to counter with her strength as it slid her across the floor, almost lifting her when something whipped her across her neck and face. She yelped and tumbled across the ground, ribs crashing into some old metal crates, narrowly missing her head.

“Cloud!” She heard Tifa scream running to help, but that was cut off when the hound intercepted her path. Like Cloud her reflexes didn’t work in time when the shadow of the canine was all she managed to catch before it knocked her right off her feet and onto her back. 

She yelled when the beast knocked her onto her back. Two large paws trapping on both sides of her shoulders. She could only stare up in shock when sharp teeth went for her. She reacted in time to raise her arm using her bracer to nab against the mutt’s jaw. It stopped it, she hissed feeling the teeth sink into the areas where her bracer didn’t cover, she pressed harsher in, making to avoid all the fangs and towards the softer back of the muzzle. 

It kept it at bay, as growls and thick foamy saliva spat at her, her muscles quivered feeling the breed become more rabid. There’s a momentary panic, then controls it to bring her legs pressing the flat of her steal toe boots against the stomach. Flexing them at the calves and thighs then kicking forward against the beast. 

It did something, seeing the pressure around her wrist faltered and kicks again. Aiming lower and that managed to do the thing. The beast let go of her, springing off, but not for long when Cloud return for an attack. She left no time for the hound to react or run when the sword came and brutally arced on the front and hind leg. Skin tore open revealing splattered bone, her strength breaking through the thick skin and muscle as red sprayed everywhere. Cloud gave it no chance and swung again and again. 

The beast howled growling and snarling, watching it’s prey. But Cloud gave her own intimidation of her own. Eyes narrowing beyond hate and fire, the green in her eyes glowing brighter, every tendon inside her body tightening like steel wires. 

**No mercy.**

Cloud lunged forward, moving too fast to be anything remotely human. She roared and aimed her sword forward, the beast moved in to escape but it’s too slow when Cloud dove in. Both hands gripping the handle spearing forward, a faint light beading above her wrist, that faded right when time stopped in that exact moment. 

It was like everyone around blinked when Cloud attacked, because the next thing they saw was her sword embedded right through the beast’s skull. 

The beast stood absolutely still, other than the blood dripping and caking it’s skin. Neither foe moved in those seconds, but then Cloud did, her extended arm pulled back, taking her sword with her as metal scraped against bone, flesh and nerves. 

She watched it, staring into it’s sunken eyes turning back to it‘s dark color, as they fogged up with death. More blood and foam spilling from it’s mouth as it collapsed to it’s side when she unsheathed her sword. 

She put it out of it’s misery. Mercifully killed. 

Seconds turned into minutes when she heard Tifa’s footsteps come closer. Cloud quickly spins to her, watching her childhood friend look pretty unscathed. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just a scratch.” She replies rubbing her wrist, Cloud gave her a look.

“Honest. It’s more bruised then cut.” She even lifted her arm to reveal the injury. Cloud inspected it, her better sight looking in-between the black fabric of her bracer and saw that indeed she hardly had anything. 

She looked to be okay. 

And it allowed Cloud to breathe easier. 

Joseph groaned, breaking Cloud’s eye contact with Tifa. He was laying on the ground clutching his bloody forearm, immediately the tension returned and Tifa bolted over. Crouching next to him along with the others of the Neighborhood Watch.

“How bad is it?” Wymer asked upon approaching. 

Tifa carefully motioned and lifted Joseph’s limb, wincing slightly at the sight of the bone sticking out of his forearm and when he cried out again. “Bad… it a compound fracture.” 

Wymer sighed heavily, “let’s get him to Ryo…” He said, motioning his hand at the other two men as they went to help their friend up. He cried and yelled even as they slowly moved him. 

“Hopefully she won’t be too busy. That Shinra hound attacked a lot of people.” He said softly. 

“We can only hope.” Tifa agreed.

He smiled gently at her, then faces the merc. 

“Thank Gaia you were here. I don't think any of us would've taken care of the dog." Wymer breathed, "we owe you one.” 

"Regular payment is enough." Cloud mentions. 

Wymer nods, "of course. Come, let's go back to the office." 

...

"And here you are.” 

He held out a hefty wad of Gil which Cloud promptly took. In combination with the invoice that Gwen gave her, that gave Cloud a nice solid 500 Gil on the spot. They returned back to the office, it was mostly empty save for a few people going in and out. Mostly to grab a couple of items as well as some potions and bandages. 

“Gotta say I’ve never seen a hound like that before.” Tifa mentions. "It seemed so aggressive compared to the standard breed." 

“Well, guess I can count that for the book.” Wymer mentions walking over to the desk, moving some papers around. “It certainly didn’t look like any normal Shinra breed.” 

“It was a lab experiment.” Cloud says, the two stared at her, as she pocketed her payment. “Shinra is always trying to come up with nastier monsters to test on or use.” 

“I wouldn’t put it pass them.” Wymer agrees, adjusting another file on the desk. As he did, something dawned upon him, his face revealing his realization. 

“Come to think of it… there are rumors, crazy stories really, about a Shinra research lab right beneath our feet—right under the slums.” Wymer intoned. "That could explain why it came from out of nowhere, close to the south." 

The merc blinked owlishly. “Huh, really? That’s news to me.” 

The older man chuckled, “and here I thought you might know something I don’t!” 

Cloud gave him a deadpan stare. 

Wymer cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, I guess not.” 

“It’s a big organization, I’m sure there’s lots of secrets I don’t know.” 

After all, Shinra are just. Full. Of. _Secrets_. 

And they just love to keep it all away, making them seem like this holy, can never do wrong. The mere thought of it had her blood swimming.

“Yeah, fair enough.” Wymer dismissed, not noticing the shift of air that surrounded the blonde. “But you got the bastard, that’s good enough for me and I'm sure everyone in the Watch is too.” 

Not _all_ of them. But Cloud didn’t mention it. 

It wouldn’t be the first time, and she knew, it wouldn’t be the last either. Despite how close it is really…

Wymer chuckled a little, he cast a glance over to Tifa. “Well, guess you were right about this one. Certainly very strong and has the experience.” 

Tifa nodded with a easy smile, “think you might be willing to do some hiring?” 

“Well, it’ll mean some extra paperwork…" Wymer then grins, "but I definitely can work something up.” 

He faces back to Cloud, “I’m sure the other Watch leaders wouldn’t mind having you on board.” 

Cloud just shrugs, “a job’s a job.” 

Wymer nods in acknowledgement. “Well then, guess I have my own work to do. Oh and Tifa, see if you can pass by the medical bay.” 

The young woman blinked, “what? No, it’s okay I’m fine.” 

“You may feel fine, but you still got bit. Remember the hound was rabid, who knows what kind of infections it might have.” He added. 

Cloud looked over at Tifa, eyes staring her down. Tifa lowered her head avoiding Cloud’s gaze, but she knew her friend wouldn’t drop it, so she nods. “All right.” 

“Good, wouldn’t want anything to happen to either of you. It doesn’t hurt to take precaution.” 

No. It doesn’t. 

...

And so they did, Tifa leading the way which wasn’t too far off from the main office when they got to the medical bay. 

The amount of people there was actually not as much as Tifa thought it would be. In fact, there was maybe only five people injured at most, with Junta actually being the worst of everyone’s conditions. Thankfully he looked miles better than before. Now laying on the stretcher with a heavy bandage surrounding his neck and shoulder, a little pale but obvious he’ll live and recover. There’s also a woman whose left leg was bandaged from the knee down, another was an older man shirtless with the bandages covering his entire torso. Tifa suddenly felt like she had no reason to be here, especially compared to everyone else. 

“Maybe we should…” 

“Tifa.” Cloud started, voice testing. "At least check your arm."

“Okay…” She said, hugging her “injured” arm in front of her. 

The medical bay was just like the office, only a little larger and having a couple of cushions spread around. There were only five old stretchers around (all occupied). Some shelves had bandages some bottles and even a couple of potions. But that didn’t seem to be necessary when they walked towards the back. Right where Joseph was sitting at with his arm raised at the nurse. She's a pudgy woman with medium black hair tied back into a ponytail and dressed in an old tattered white coat. She also looked kinda like Wymer; Cloud almost stopped entirely when she saw the woman's right hand over the guy's injured arm. A warm, bright green glow glittered from her palm. 

Cloud blinked widely when she saw the glow better, it was soft and aromatic. There are little green sparkles that fell from her fingers, matching with the glowing orb that hung from the woman’s neck, confirming Cloud's suspicions. 

After a few moments, the woman with the coat stopped using the magic, taking in a deep breath as sweat poured down her face. She removed her hand, revealing a much better arm that before, the bone was no longer jutting out and the majority of the bite marks were gone, but the torn flesh was still visible and there was mild bleeding. It will definitely scar, but it will heal and use it normally. 

“T-the bone is still fractured but it should heal normally once we put a cast on it.” She exhaled deeply. 

Joseph sighed, wincing a little as he laid back on the cushion. Looking less pale and better than before. 

Ryo shook her head in bemusement, but as she did, she noticed the new pair. Her face turned mildly sour, “p-please tell me all you need are some bandages. Or a potion at worst.” 

Tifa visibly swallowed, maybe it was better that they— “mind if you’d take a look at Tifa’s arm. Wymer advised she might’ve been infected.” 

Tifa narrowed a look at Cloud, but the merc didn’t get so much phased from it. 

The woman sighed, but didn’t shut them out, motioning a hand weakly for Tifa to walk over. Who reluctantly did as she eased over to a chair close to Ryo’s stool. Cloud stood close, arms crossed and leaning against the old wall as she watched the pudgy woman motion for Tifa to remove her gauntlet and gloves. 

Tifa removed them carefully, placing her guards on her lap revealing the slender but fit arm under. Ryo hummed, taking her arm and moving it gently, “no pain?” 

Tifa shook her head, watching the tanned woman continue inspecting, she observed the outside the elbow and the inside. Blinking to see a couple of bright pink lines and indents. 

“Hmm… defiantly a scratch.” She said letting go of Tifa’s bare arm. “Nothing a potion can’t take care of. But you might need to clean it with antiseptics before you heal it okay?” 

Tifa nodded. 

Ryo reaches over to the nearest counter and opens it, then pulls out a small plastic bag then hands it over to Tifa. “Make sure to clean with these wipes and then take exactly one teaspoon of a potion. That should help with it both the scrape and any possible infection.” 

Tifa nods again, accepting the bag before putting her gloves back on. “Sorry to bother you again, I know you have other patients to worry about.”

The woman waved a hand, with a small chuckle. “Nah, it’s all right it’s my job after all.” 

“Right, we’ll leave you to it.” Tifa says standing up leading her and Cloud of the bay. 

“That’s Ryo, Wymer’s sister and the only nurse in the Sector 7 slums.” Tifa explained once they were out of shot. 

“Guess that explains the resemblance.” Cloud mentions. 

Tifa giggles, “yeah true”

“I’m also guessing she’s the only one who owns a healing materia?”

“Yes and no. More like she’s the only one who can use it.” Tifa explains, “it’s a miracle that we even have one, especially since they’re really rare.” 

Cloud hums, guess it’s no surprise since not everyone has the ability to use Materia. On estimate, 1 out of 100 people have the ability to use them, otherwise materia is nothing more than just a rock to those who can’t tap into the magic. As far as she’s aware, not all SOILDERs could use them, even with the mako.

You either can or can’t use materia, simple as that. 

Speaking of which… 

Cloud rose her right wrist, inspecting the metal around her glove. She turned it so that the bangle was showing the single yellow materia in the center. Like her lightning one, the orb was the size of a marble. She pressed on it; it made a small clicking noise to release the materia inside. 

Tifa blinked, waltzing around to see the yellow materia in Cloud’s fingers.

“You have another one?”

Cloud shook her head, “borrowed.” 

It honestly didn’t look any different from any other Materia. It sorta looked like the Chakra one she owns, the only difference being the cryptic markings inside the orb. It also didn’t exactly look normal (at least the ones she’s seen). “What kind is it?” 

“The kid says it’s called Assess Materia.” 

Tifa rose a brow, “kid?” 

“He said that this is supposed to help him get battle information.” Cloud mentions.

Tifa is confused, when did this happen? Was it another job? And how would they have materia? Especially down here in the slums?

All while she was questioning Cloud began to leave the building. “Whoa, hang on! Don’t you think this sounds a little… off?” 

“We’ll have to go see,” Cloud shrugs and puts the strange yellow marble back in the bangle’s slot. 

Again Tifa is just confused, “how would it help with collecting battle intel anyways?”

“Not sure. But I’m not going to fight all those monsters again just to use a materia orb that has no effect.” 

Tifa couldn’t help but sigh at that, honestly, this whole thing sounds crazy as it is. But she doesn’t mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa: Wait, so there's an underground lab, shouldn't we do something about it? I mean before it gets serious?
> 
> Cloud: Is it my paycheck?
> 
> Tifa: Well, no but...
> 
> Cloud: Not my problem 
> 
> ...
> 
> *So one the note about Materia, remember I only played the Remake, I'm not sure how plentiful materia is in the original game. So in my story I made it that it's rare to find it, depending on your location. Materia is sorta the equivalent of rare gems in our world, like diamonds, red beryls and painites (yes I had to google it). But not so much to the extreme where materia can't be found. They are also worth a hell of a lot more than in the game, so having any kind of materia (especially leveled up) will grant the owner a good wad of cash.  
> And,
> 
> depending how rare the materia is = more money in their pockets. 
> 
> (remember, this is the last chance to vote on Tifa's dress before the next update)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played a single Final Fantasy game in my life until the remake. But I do know enough of the FF7 universe through bit and pieces of CC, AC and some spoiled scenes from the original FF7. 
> 
> BE WARNED. There are sensitive Triggers and themes that might be hard for some readers to read.
> 
> Also lesbian Tifa is my jam. (But I also like her straight don't get me wrong)


End file.
